The Demon & Priestess
by TheStoryTellerGurl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a Half Dog Demon. Sakura Haruno Priestess Reincarnation of Priestess Hitomi Sakura which died 50 years ago. sry if it sucks my 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

The Demon & Priestess Sasuke & Sakura and other pairings Introduction

Japan feudal error a half demon Sasuke Uchiha raven hair onyx eyes which turns red with black commas while endured in battle. Above all else he's handsome in all words including his little dog ears. For most of all he's in love, in love with a long pink hair emerald eyed beauty Priestess named Hitomi Sakura. She is the guardian of Scared the Nine Tailed Fox Jewel. With jewel any demon can become all powerful of all powerful demons or another use it to become human. One unfortunate day for the two loves when they betrayed each other. Lady Hitomi bound Demon Sasuke to a tree using every ounce of her scared power in her body she shot Sasuke directly in the heart with an arrow of sealing. 

Sasuke said wincing in pain "Hitomi I thought we was……..

And at that he fell into a deep peaceful slumber bound onto the tree named The Scared Sakura Tree of Love.

Hitomi said to her sister with dying wishes. "Yuri?" wincing at the pain in her shoulder close to her heart. "Take the jewel and burn it….burn it with my body I shall take it to the under world with me" with the dying beauties words she died. With he sister screaming SISTER HITOMI DON'T DIE DON'T LEAVE ME SISTER HITOMI!!! She was crying.

The beauty of Kohona died that day leaving this world by protecting the jewel from one to whom she loved with all her heart bounding him to a tree to do so. She left everybody sad about her passing, with whom she'll stay within their hearts for the rest of their life. Her Beauty, Her Kindness, Her Intelligents, and with most of all her Love.

Until her return…… Her Reincarnation.  
Sakura Haruno 


	2. Chapter 2

InuyashaSasuke Uchiha

KagomeSakura Haruno

KiykioHitomi Sakura

MirokuNaruto

SangoHinata

KohakuNeji

MihogaIruka

ShimppoKiba

KilalaAkamaru CatDog

ShessomaruItachi

JakinKisame

RinIyami

NarakuOrochimaru

/OOC\  
Shikamaru NaraAdvisor

TusandeVillage Leader

KakashiSoul Teacher

InoAssitant Of Village leader 

Ok Ok sum of the charaters i made up so yea if ya hate well its my first fic i'll stop it if u want, if ya love review and mayb u can give me sum ideas plz. )  
u can call me Kagome and this story is alternated inuyasha as u can tell into Naruto. tell me if i should continued plz review!!!! luvyas buhbyeyas!! 


	3. Sakura Haruno Meet Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno straight A+ student at Kohona Junior High. She lives with her mother Akane, brother Akio, and Grandfather Goro Haruno. They live on the Haruno estate which they have their own praying temple and a huge Cherry Blossom Tree call the Scared Sakura Tree of Love, Akane named her after the tree and the Legend of the Priestess Hitomi Sakura. 

One day Sakura went to the temple to pray for her to pass the exams today. Until she heard a crash coming from the well house of course she went to check on it. When she got there, there was a boy with a white mask with weird symbols on it.

Sakura said. Hey boy! You shouldn't be in here! This place is off limits. State you name and purpose!

The boy looked around and said. My name is Haku of the village hidden in the mist, and my purpose is too finding the Fox Jewel within your body!!!! In a flash he whipped around her put his hand over her mouth then knocked her out. Last thing she saw was the boy picking her up and jumping down the well.

Sakura woke to a startling face above her laughing like a maniac. Sakura jumped up and said who the hell are you!! What the hell are you?!!! Where am I!?

The man said I'm Zabuza from the village hidden in the mist. And I'm a water demon. And you're in the village hidden in the leaves. What's your name pretty young thing? He cupped her chin looking at her. Saying "you look just like Lady Hitomi you can pass for her double but she's been dead for 50 years hmmm interesting… very interesting indeed"

Sakura said. Get your filthy hands of me! I'm Sakura Haruno! Not this Hitomi! And there's no such thing as the village hidden in the leaves!! That's a myth!!! And you're a water demon!!?? I don't believe it!!!

Zabuza slapped her across her face telling her. "Shut up you little wretch! Don't talk too me like that!! If you do you'll get yourself killed sooner than what it is!! I need your body to get something…. Something of great value too me that's within your body. So I'll be carving it out of your body. It's going to be messy but it'll be worth it. He took hold of her with a kunai at hand taking it too her throat.

Sakura said let go of me!!!!!! She put her hands on his chest then bursts of purple light radiate the forest send Zabuza flying.

She went running until her collapse onto the ground beside a tree she looked up and saw a raven hair boy pinned to the tree by an arrow in his heart. Sakura went up too him a looked at his flawless face perfect hair and she gasped at his ears and he was still alive. She touched them they moved.

She fell backwards on her back with a sweat drop saying "NO WAY THIS IS NOT REAL!!! THAT GUY HAS DOG EARS!!!! AND HE HAS A DAMN ARROW IN HIS HEART!! AND HE'S STILL ALIVE!!! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!"

Then she heard running water flowing towards them. She got up there again having a feeling something that's telling her to pull out the arrow. She said to herself why would I? And how can he help when he's knocked out? Then the boy woke up and said

"Long time no sees Hitomi" Sakura said "I'm not this Hitomi! That you crazy people have been talk' in about I'm Sakura Haruno!!!" The boy said "don't take me as a fool again Hitomi to believe you and your word not ever again! You bound me to this tree all because of your words saying you were gonna give me the jewel to become human!!! But you betrayed me Hitomi!!" Sakura said IM NOT THIS HITOMI IM SAKURA HARUNO!!!! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!?? He said Sasuke Uchiha and don't try to fool me Hitomi how could anybody look just like you! Sakura said IM NOT TRYING TO FOOL YOU WHY WOULD I??? IM SAKURA HARUNO!!! She looks behind her and saw water running towards her. Sasuke said Hurry take the arrow out I can help you! And I promise on my dead father's grave I won't kill you! Sakura was walking to him and said how do I know that your laying you can easily kill when I let you go and also if your strong…..why cant you pull it out? Hm Sasuke? Sasuke said HN! You're the one whom bound me too this tree and you're the only one who can pull it out. Sakura said I'm not the one who bound you here damn it!! But ok I'll let you go.

The naive girl let him go letting her burst into the air him laughing like a maniac saying "you pitiful little annoying girl! You thought I wouldn't kill you! You have done the worst thing you could ever do letting me free!!!" Sakura said to him "you said you promise on your father's grave!!! You damn bastard!!! Sasuke said "you know your annoying…..and I don't care anything about my father he's dead and that's it!! I never even met him!!"

Sakura said to herself with tears forming "what have I done? Now I'm going to die here not seeing my family again." Then someone grabbed her and put her under water out of no where. Sakura was screaming trying to get lose until she felt a huge pain she looked down and saw a hand in her chest taking out an orange jewel in hand. She gasped and let some water in her lungs. A figure then knocked the demon off Sakura and grabbed her and the jewel and swam up to the surface. Sakura came to senses and saw the raven haired boy, he looked down at her and smirked.

Sasuke said "your right your not Hitomi, because she wasn't weak as you pathetic mortal" with that he through her down making her yelp in pain. Sasuke said "I have no use for you no more I've got what I wanted!"

Sakura said "YOU BASTARD!! Wait that's not the demon I saw earlier" the demon said "My master Zabuza sent me here to retrive the jewel and my name is Zora of the village hidden in the mist water snake dragon if your wondering" Sakura said "IF YOU WANT THE DAMN JEWEL!! THERE IT IS GO AFTER HIM LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!!! OH FOR YOUR WONDERMENT HIS NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" The demon darted after the dog demon. Sasuke said "this is going to be easy" I guess I'll blow off some steam" he cracked his knuckles and put the jewel in his kimono. Sakura winced in pain and fell over. She saw arrows swarming the two demons fighting. She started coughing blood up and said "somebody help me!!!!" She saw an old gray hair woman and a young blonde dressed in red and white kimonos with medical signs on their backs. The blonde said "hold on miss we'll take good care of you" the gray haired woman was in shock looking at the girl. She said sister Hitomi? The blonde was pumping some blue aura into Sakura's chest healing the womb. Sakura sit up and said "how did you do that?" The gray haired woman grabbed her face and said "how did you get this heed face of my sister?" Sakura said "this is my face I was born with it!" The gray haired woman said "how did you free the demon Sasuke?" Sakura said "easy I pulled the arrow out and I regret it too" the woman said "there's no way you could do that only the one who bound him to the tree can set him free, unless you're the reincarnation of my sister" Sakura said "if your talking about this Hitomi girl! I'm not her! Damn how many times do I have to say it I'm Sakura Har…..!!" She was swept up by an on coming wave taking her up into a tree. The tree went towering down with a blast full of energy punch from Sasuke. Sakura was knocked out of the demons hands and into Sasuke's. She started screaming saying "why do you keep on saving me!!! If you're going to kill me why do you do this!!?? Sasuke said "I don't know I guess old habits die hard. And also you're in the way." He through her down her again yelped in pain. Sakura was rubbing her bum and saying "YOU BASTARD!!! JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!" she said to herself "whoops why did I just say that? Why did I just remind him to kill me? Stupid!! Stupid!!! She was hitting herself in the head over and over again. The blonde rushed over too her saying "are you ok miss? Sakura looked dumbfounded and said "yeah I just don't know how to shut my mouth sometimes" the blonde said "hey me too I don't shut up sometimes! My name is Ino Yamanaka! What's your name? Sakura said "Sakura Haruno" Ino said "what a pretty name" Sakura said "who is this Hitomi anyway?" Ino said "I wasn't born when she passed but all I have heard of her she was beautiful maiden Priestess that protected the jewel that was in your body" Sakura said "I heard of the story my mom named me after her…but that means I'm in the feudal error" Ino said "what village do you come from?" Sakura said "I don't come from any village I'm from the future Japan" Ino said "future? How could it be how did you get here?" Sakura said "I really actually don't know all I know is a boy named Haku kidnapped me and went down a well that was off limits to everyone" Ino said "not the well that's close by is it?" Sakura said "I don't know but I know its close too a cherry blossom tree." Ino said "that well is a rip in the fabric of time that's why my people put that well there to cover it up that's why its off limits" Sakura watch Sasuke defeat the demon Zora. He then turned to Sakura cracking his knuckles saying "now to do with the annoying little girl" Ino stood up to him pushing her out of the way Sakura stood up face to face with him saying "how dare you….how dare you to do that too her….leave them out of this just kill me and get it over with!!! Just don't hurt them!!" Sasuke push her down and look down at her a gasped. He said to himself "I cant…I cant kill her she looks to much like her and her sprit is blowing off a aura like she isn't scared of dying, she's…….she's not scared of me." Sasuke said DAMN THESE HUMAN WEAK EMOTIONS!! Sakura having tears running down her face surly turned into shocked expression. Then the old woman said "Uchiha!!! You killed my sister prepare to pay!!!" She did a hand sign jutsu summoning a necklace black with red jewels on it throwing it on his neck. The old lady said "CONTROL JUTSU!!! Sakura give him a command like you would do a dog!!!" Sakura was shocked dumbfounded. Sasuke took her by the hand and through her. Sakura got up running. The old woman said again "SAKURA THE COMMAND TELL HIM A COMMAND!!!!" Sakura said what type of command?!! Sasuke said "its useless you can control me I'm an Uchiha no one controls me!!!" Sakura tripped and there she was staring in the face of her death. Sasuke said to himself "ok lets try this again forget about her destroy her get rid of my bonds become all demon heart like a demon!!" Sakura yelled SIT BOY!!! Sasuke said what the????!!!!! POW POW onto the forests floor repeating and repeating Sasuke's face meeting the dirt countless times. Sakura was still saying "SIT SASUKE SIT DOG!!!" While she was saying that her inner self was saying "Cheya!! that's what you get for messing with a Haruno!!! Bub!!! I can get use to this!!! My own doggie slave and a hot one at that, oh my kami why did I just say that he's trying to kill me and I think he's hot!!!" She finally stopped his face lifted off from the ground red as a tomato showing his teeth with a almost crying face. Saying "how in the hell did you do that?" Sakura walked over to him reached down and got the jewel that fell out of his kimono while his little command phase was going on. She laughed and said "I think this belongs to me why thank you" Sasuke said "answer me damn it" Sakura said "how bout no! S…..I…..T…!!! He went face to face with the dirt once again. She said "I don't know anyways" Sasuke lifted up and said" why didn't you just tell me that instead of telling me to sit!!" Sakura said "its more fun doing it like that Sasuke" the old woman came up and said "she can control you because of those Jho Jho beads around your neck made from the soil of my sisters grave" Sasuke smirked and said "that's all? I can easily solve that" he tried to remove them but failed miserably. Sakura said "what's your name miss? " The woman said "Yuri Sakura Priestess Ninja of the village hidden in the leaves" Sasuke smirked and said "so the little annoying pest grown up to be an old ugly hag! Ha thought as much! So if you're this old, Hitomi must be like hitting a hundred?" Yuri said "time has ye not change ye attitude Sasuke I see, yes Sasuke I have grown old but my sister died by sealing ye to the tree fifty years ago" Sasuke gasped and said "deserves her right for sealing me" Yuri said "My sister could have easily killed you but she didn't….. Be grateful" Sasuke said "hn" Sakura said "Hm that's all you can say Sasuke? Then leave." Sasuke said "gladly" he leaped up into the trees. Sakura said "good he's gon……." she fainted of exhaustion.


	4. authors note

ok just 4 the info on the story its not going to be just like inuyasha and Kikyo/Sasuke and Hitomi their i can't explain their realateionship but its not goin 2 b like Kikyo's and Inuyasha's love triangle its all going 2 most be on Sakura and Sasuke and in this story Sasuke never kissed Hitomi and never goin 2 far as i kno idk i might change my mind but i doubt it. and Sasuke is goin 2 act a lil occ but he's still goin 2 b cold like in Naruto. and Miroku/Naruto is indeed goin 2 have the wind tunnel but i lil bit more is added and you'll see in the next few chapters. :) i thought the role Miroku/Naruto would fit cuz Naruto always eyeing grls and Miroku does the same but in a different way lol you'll find out more on it as u read. but warning some of the chapters might run out being short, i'm on the road writing this going home from California visiting my family and shit so yea my battery and shit and the hotels sumtimes dont have workin phone wires for me to use in my laptop. but sumtimes i meet a nice person workin a late night shift and they'll let me use the hotels computer. sry if my story sucks i'm tryin its my first and sry if my intro was short my mom rushed me off the comp 4 me 2go2 bed. well i'm workin on the next chapter soooooo give me reviews plz! and spare me sum ideas plz )  
luv yas Buhbyeyas 

Kagome 


	5. Meet Iruka The Flea!

Chapter 2 Meet Iruka the flea! (i didn't kno wat 2 call this chapter so yeah sucks i kno)

Sakura woke up to Music, laughter and aroma of food burning. She looked around and saw Ino from last night, cooking. Sakura said "Ino what are you doing?" Ino looked at her scratching her head and a huge sweat drop. Saying "oh Sakura you're up! You know what you should so try go back to sleep you need the rest! I haven't got breakfast finished yet! Just go back to sleep." Sakura sweat dropped and had a suspension and said "you don't know how to cook do you?" Ino slumped her head over wined said "how can you tell? I live with Lady Yuri most of the time she has her grandson Shikamaru cook" 

Sakura giggled then said "Ino you don't have to cook for me I'm fine, I need to go back home" then her stomach growled she sweat dropped.

Ino said "nonsense!! I'll just take you some where to eat! Because my cooking probably kill you" she laughed and grabbed her hand and headed out the door. While heading down the streets there was a few gasps and stares at Sakura. Sakura felt a little unease for a minute then after a while she came to a custom of ignoring it. 

Ino said "their staring at you because you look like the former Priestess Hitomi… just don't mind them" Sakura nodded. 

Ino said "here we are! "The Eating Paradise" this where we're going to eat at" Sakura sweat dropped while looking at the small shack. And said "this is nice Ino but I don't want you to spend any money on me I'm fine" her stomach growled again. Inner Sakura said "stupid stomach! Stop growling!!!" Ino said "nonsense! I'm a medic here I've got plenty of money! Come on I insist! Sakura what are friends for?!" She grabbed Sakura's arm again and slammed her down in her seat making a loud thud. A short chubby guy with orange hair looked like a cook by the looks of the hat he was wearing, came out with rice balls eating them while on the way to the counter. Ino said "oh hey Choji!!! What are your specials today!?? Choji said "well you're favorite Ino! My famous Rice balls! Two orders?" Ino said "yup! Yo Choji? Where's Shika at?" Choji said "last time I heard of he was at the Leader Tusande's place with Lady Yuri" Ino said sarcastically "great! When their there they usually get an assignment" she pouted. Sakura said "who's this Shika? You're talking about? "Ino said "he's like the most handsome ninja and also advisor of the village leader and don't forget he's the smartest" she was daydreaming with stars in her eyes then quickly turned into beating hearts. Sakura said "then I take it he's your boyfriend?" Ino said flatly "unfortunately no he's too busy on missions for him even to get to know me" Sakura said "well then why don't you ask him out?" Ino slammed her head onto the counter. Saying "Him interested in me; he always calls me troublesome woman." Sakura said "he probably likes you, I've heard that a lot and they usually end up liking me, kindly gets annoying" Ino said "no he doesn't I just know it, so does that mean that Sasuke likes you if he insulted you last night?" Sakura sweat dropped and anime fall over hitting the ground. Ino said" so does he?" Sakura shot up and said "hell no! If he ended up liking me I would end up slitting my throat, and also if he liked me why did he try killing me?!" Ino said "good point, but he stopped for some reason the first time, he had an odd expression on his face" Ino put a finger on her chin for a thinking gesture. Sakura said "lets just get off the subject Ino" Ino said "ok where's Choji with our food?!!" He popped up and said "order up!! Two orders of rice balls for the two lovely lady's up front!!" they both sweat dropped Ino grabbed him by the ear and said" why do you always announce my orders Choji?!" Choji said "I just love getting on your nerves Ino it's so funny!" Ino said "funny this!!" She gathers up that blue aura again in her fist and hit him in the head. Choji said "Ino that's not fair!! You used Charka!!" Sakura said "Charka? What's that?" Ino said while spitting out some of her drink. "You don't know what charka is!!??" Sakura said "no I don't, don't forget I come from the future Ino." Ino said "oh yeah right I forgot, well um its your sprit energy I guess….. I'm not that good at explaining this type of stuff, you'll have to ask Lady Yuri to get a good answer." Sakura said " I've heard of it in my schools text books but that's all" Ino said " school? What's that?" Sakura said "right I'm in the feudal error they surly never heard of school, well um it's a place that educates children." Ino said "ok that's weird" Sakura shook her head and sweat dropped. 

Sakura was getting annoyed with a flea biting her, she flicked it off. Then she heard a scream of a guy as it sounded. Sakura asked "Ino did you hear that?" Ino nodded they started looking around. Then the voice was screaming "you better look for me!!! Then apoligize too me Mistress Hitomi!!!! Sakura asked "where is that voice coming from? And why is it asking me to apologize to it?" Ino shook her head. Then the voices said "down here you stupid mortals!!!!" The girls looked down seeing a tiny flea jumping Ino soon screamed "ewwww a flea" she smashed him once again. Sakura picked it up and said "you're a flea? A flea that can talk?" The flea said" yes I'm a Demon Flea named Iruka! Now Mistress Hitomi can you at least talk to Master Sasuke? You need to settle your differences and destroy the water demon name Zabuza! Or he'll destroy the village!!!" Sakura said "HELL NO HE TRIED TO KILL ME LAST NIGHT!!! AND I'M NOT HITOMI!! I'M SAKURA HARUNO!!!" Iruka said "sorry old habit, um he didn't did he? by the looks of it he didn't" Sakura said "no because Lady Yuri put cursed Jho Jho beads around his neck that controls him, by me I can tell him to sit" Iruka said "more all the reason to use him to save the village Mistress Sakura" Inner Sakura said "well Ino and Yuri helped me last night, and I have a debt to pay for them helping me so I guess I'll do it." Sakura said " still he's not going to do it without a fight." Iruka said "Master Sasuke always had a soft side for pretty girls even though he wouldn't admit it, you can talk him into it." 

Inner Sakura said "I did since good in him last night, sure look past he evil scowl he's probably a dissent guy, Cheya a very damn hot one in fact!!" Sakura said "fine I'll go look for him and try to talk to him but I can't promise anything! See you later Ino!" Ino waved and said "Bye Sakura!!"

Sakura was walking down the street of the village looking at everybody that gasped. Sakura looked down and saw an older like guy bowing to her, while holding a bow and arrow in his hands. Sakura said "No I couldn't" she smiled sweetly at him. He said My Lady Hitomi you have returned, and I have kept your Scared Arrows and Bow safe, I just knew you would return." Sakura said "I'm not Hitomi I getting tired of telling people that." The guys said "please no matter what you say just take the bow and arrow it shall protect you." Sakura took the possession from the guy. The guy bowed and ran off not giving Sakura any chance to ask his name.

Sakura continued walking down the street until everybody was throwing stuff at her to carry that was so called gifts for her return from the netherworld. Sakura started to run until she came to a path with no one in sight. She came to a tree and sit down not noticing the figure sitting on the top branch looking down at her. She finally glanced up and smirked at the sight, Sasuke asked coldly" what's the smirking about girl?" Sakura said flatly "nothing that really matters, its just I was looking for you and for your knowledge you can call me Sakura not girl." Sasuke smirked and asked "why were you looking for me, if its any type of favors my answer is no! I don't have no use for any mortals." Sakura said "Sasuke Sasuke….. Did you forget I have control of you those Jho Jho Beads around you neck has my advantage of telling you to sit!!" he went fly face first to the ground meeting it with a loud thud. He lifted his face to her and said "why the hell did you do that!!??" Sakura giggled following her answer "sorry I didn't mean too!" she lied. And he knew it but shrugged it off. Then he asked "what do want of me?" Sakura said "well this flea Iruka said the water demon Zabuza will destroy the village if you don't destroy him." Sasuke smirked and said "so that's all?" Sakura nodded but then said "and also we should settle our difference and defeat him together." Sasuke again smirked "hn I don't need any help I'm an Uchiha, Uchiha's don't need any help from a mortal such as you." Sakura got angered and said "Uchiha! If I am this reincarnation of this Hitomi girl that was powerful, so I must have gained some of her power! I probably can help you!!" Sasuke said "hn! I was the one saving Hitomi's ass every time I turned around." Sakura said "I don't know much about this Hitomi girl, but she's known for strength in the village, and I believe the village more than I do you Sasuke!" Sasuke responded with an "hn" Sakura said "SIT DOG!!" Sasuke went face to face with the dirt again. He said "what did I do now?!" Sakura said "for every time you say "hn" I'll tell you to you know! Because that pisses me off!!" Sasuke said "hn why are you even here after what happened last night when I tried too kill you?" Sakura said "I don't know, I guess where you can come of some use to me, to repay for what the village done for me by destroying the demon Zabuza and save all of them." Sasuke said "I'll do it" Sakura said "good! Then let's try to be friends ok? Don't look at me like this Hitomi girl look at me as for me Sakura." Sasuke said "hn" inner Sakura sweat dropped and said "I guess that's his answer for everything, but he looks so hot doing it so especially when he put that smirk of his in Cheya!" Sakura physically hit herself. Sasuke said while smirking "what's wrong with you Sakura? Did you finally lose the rest of it that you had left?" Sakura knocked herself out of that state and said "no I just forgot to tell you to SIT!! You said Hn again so yeah!" Sasuke met the ground again. She walked off a few feet then turned and said "come on I'm sure that your hungry from being bound to that tree for fifty years." she said with the sweetest smile.

Sasuke got up staring at her and said to himself "I don't get this girl! She can be mad one second then another she can give the sweetest smile, Kami what did I get myself into?" he soon fallowed.

Later that night………

Sakura was sleeping Sasuke for some reason was watching her. Sasuke stood up and climbed over Ino and walked outside, he jumped up onto the roof and looked at the moon smelling the air of cherry blossoms. He suddenly said "no matter of time until he finds out I'm un bound and he'll come after me." Sasuke since someone coming up behind him he looked nothing. Then a guy came and sat beside him. Sasuke said "so its you Kakashi why are you doing here?" Kakashi said "well since the reincarnation of Hitomi is back I have returned to finish training you." Sasuke said "hn I don't need any training." Kakashi said "come on Sasuke you didn't even realize I was beside you until you looked, also that girl needs to train, and you need to finish yours." Sasuke said "you can have the girl with all I care I'll stay with you until I'm strong enough to defeat my brother ok?" Kakashi said "you should treat that girl with care because this is our last time of having a pink hair priestess ninja on our side, and also we don't want this time to end up like last time with Hitomi." Sasuke said "don't even mention her name to me she is dirt to me for what she did." Kakashi said "I have a feeling it was a big miss understanding that got out of hand." Sasuke said "ok misunderstanding making it sound like we just had an argument, wake up Kakashi she bound me to a tree and she died." Kakashi asked "Sasuke did you wound Hitomi that morning of all this happened?" Sasuke said "hell no I wasn't even suppose to meet her at the tree until 10:00 that morning. She came and found me and shot an arrow almost hitting its target, and that target was me Kakashi she betrayed me I didn't her she did me." Kakashi said "that's not ho w I heard it, Lady Yuri explained to me that someone witnessing it that you attacked Lady Hitomi that morning at 8:00." Sasuke said "if you're saying I killed her I didn't that's the end of the story. Hitomi was suppose to give me the jewel that morning for me to turn into a human and the jewel at that point would be no more." Kakashi said "I didn't say that you did Sasuke that's what other people say, and I'm on your side with this because I know you and Lady Hitomi was very good friends and teammates, I know you would never hurt her even if you tried same on her side." Sasuke said "well she hurt me for bounding me to that damn forsaken tree for fifty years." Kakashi said "well who ever killed Hitomi I have vowed to kill them may I ask you if you're with me? On the quest Sasuke?" Sasuke said "why would I a person that killed the person that bounded me to the tree?" Kakashi said "I thought you were smart Sasuke, well if it wasn't for the murder you wouldn't have been bound and Lady Hitomi would have lived, sound reasonable?" Sasuke said "yeah whatever how do you know the murder is still alive?" Kakashi said "well series of murders across the countries have been the same similar killings to lady Hitomi's using your identity and others." Sasuke said "hn I'll do not just for Hitomi for who ever that's stealing my identity and dirtying my name in the process of killing." with that he smirked. Kakashi said "Damn you Uchiha's holds to much of a grudge, Sasuke don't hold it against the girl all because she looks like Hitomi, just get to know her see how she is then determined if you like her or not, I'll be back tomorrow to start your training to kill Zabuza, and inform her in the morning as well." He disappeared soon as he said it. Sasuke said "yeah whatever you'll be late as always…. so no reason to wake up early or tell her right away." Sasuke laid down and fell asleep.

Authors note: sorry if its short I'm arriving home in the morning and my mom is dropping me off at school soon as we get there because I have god damn finals in English first thing when the bell rings. So yeah. And if theres ne spelling errors or grammar sorry I have no time to check it but at least it tells the story. LOL : ) and thanxs for the reviews!! Luv em!! At least the postive ones lol

Oh btw my friends is saying that I should write "When A Stranger Calls" in Sasuke and Sakura version so tell me wat ya think about it in the reviews! really want to write it! I have it all planned out in my head! Well bring me the reviews!! Buhbyeyas luv yas

Kagome 3 


	6. The Nightmare, Get Stronger, Meeting Him

Chapter 3 (The nightmare, Training, Get Stronger, Meeting Him) i dont know what to call it so yea 

Mother? Mother? Mother!!! Where are you Mom?! A little boy went walking through a palace until he stumbled onto a body in the floor he looked at it and said "AUNTIE!!!! NO!!" A crying boy went running through the house going to his mother's bedroom. He yelled "mommy!! Auntie's dead!! Mommy?" He look at the floor it was flooded with blood then looked by the window there was laying a beautiful young maiden. The boy ran over to her and said "mommy? Please don't leave me please I have no one else to go to. He was crying until a hand was against his face. The person that owned the hand said "Sasuke I'll always be with you no matter what, I'll be in your heart….. With that the maiden died right there in her own son's arms. A man started laughing saying "brother brother…. brother.

Sasuke jumped up startled by the dream a dream that had happen. He heard a girl holler "Sasuke! Come and eat something!!" Sasuke just jumped down with no emotion to his face what so ever. He followed the pink haired girl into the house and sat down around the fire that cooking their food.

Sakura asked "Lady Yuri? The old woman replied with an "Hm?" Sakura said "I need to wash up before I go back home do you mind to point me to where I can…. Ino said "sure I'll take you there after breakfast!" Sasuke mumbled "hn annoying girls" Sakura said "SIT SASUKE!!!! GOOD BOY!!!" Sasuke said "what did I do now Sakura?" he said while rubbing his head. Sakura said "don't act like you didn't say annoying girls and also you said HN!!" Sasuke asked "how did you hear me!!??" Sakura said "oh I can! After spending a childhood listening to very quiet teachers." Sasuke said "oh yeah that reminds me my old sensei Kakashi is stopping by this morning I mean evening to train us for killing

Zabuza." he said flatly. Sakura said "but I need to get home." Lady Yuri said. You will get home after you train so you can defend yourself against any demons that can pass to your world." Sakura pouted and said. What about my studies!! I need to pass Junior High!!" Lady Yuri said. Well that's none of our concern; our concern is to destroy Zabuza and you to protect the jewel." Sakura said. "I guess I can have a little vacation from school."

Sakura then asked while stuffing her face. "Say Sasuke what was you dreaming about? Because you kept me up most of the night with you punching the roof." Sasuke said with him stuffing his face "its none of your concern Sakura, we might be training together doesn't mean I'll share my personal life with you."

Lady Yuri was wide eyed at the vision of Sakura stuffing her face with Sasuke she looked at Ino with a sweat drop saying "I think they'll get along just fine don't you?" Ino said "you kidding right? I think they'll probably end up killing each other after the first day!" Then Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time "WE HEARD THAT!" They went continuing their eating with another bowl after another.

Ino anime zipped her mouth. Inner Ino said "sheesh! I just said they probably end up killing each other. Kami they must be hungry."

Lady Yuri then coughed to get attention saying "I think you guys got enough to eat." she said while taking the bowls away from the two. Sakura said "well then Ino now about that bath?" Ino said "of course come with me." Lady Yuri threw some cloths to Sakura and said "well you have to get out them torn rags sooner or later don't you Sakura? Here wear some of Hitomi's old kimono." Sakura said "thank you Lady Yuri"  
Ino asked "Sasuke come with us! We need someone to watch our stuff." Sasuke said boringly. "Ah no I pass." Sakura said "all I have to say is one word for you Sasuke." she grinned evilly. Sasuke said "on second thought I'll come." Sakura stuck her tong out at him and said "thought so."

Later at the springs…………

Sakura signed and said "finally I get this blood out of my hair." She slung her hair high slinging the water over the rocks to hit a certain someone he said "SAKURA IM NOT PLANNING ON TAKING A BATH IN BLOODY WATER!!! KEEP THE WATER TO YOURSELF!!!" Sakura said "oops sorry Sasuke! Didn't mean too!! And don't get ant ideas on looking at us!!!" Sasuke said "what is there to see anyway? Damn I shouldn't have said that." "SIT BOY!!!"

"Damn! I knew it!" Then he heard a guys laughing close to the springs. Sasuke got curious and walked over and saw a gray haired man half in his book and half looking at the girls splashing each other. Sasuke waltz over behind him and punched him directly on top of his head. He looked up and said "ahhh Sasuke finally joining me in lady gazing?" Sasuke knocked him another good one and said "you know I'm not like you, you pervert! Kakashi!!"

Kakashi followed Sasuke back at the girls stuff. Soon as they sit down they soon heard "Sasuke can you toss our cloths over for us please?" Sasuke signed and said "why can't you get it yourselves?" Sakura said "well it would be kindly awkward to walk in front of with out any cloths on!!!!" Sasuke said "good point. "

Kakashi said "Sasuke please do me a favor don't give them their cloths!" Sasuke hit him in the head again. Kakashi said "soooo you got a clam on one of them I see." Sasuke said "HN no! I just have no choice in the matter." Kakashi said "how you have no choice?" Sasuke said "watch I can't believe I'm doing this." "HN annoying girls!" Sakura said "SIT SASUKE GOOD BOY" Sasuke said "see?" Then he tossed the cloths over the rock. Sakura said "thank you Sasuke!!" Sasuke looked over to Kakashi that was laughing his ass off at the sight.

Sasuke hit him in the head again. Then that's when Sakura walked out saying "man these do fit like a glove. Ino said she head on home so yeah. Oh who are you?" Sasuke was about to say until Kakashi poofed in front of her taking her hand. He said "I'm Kakashi Hatake your new Sensei Lady Hitomi, your beautiful as ever." Sakura said "you're like twenty some aren't you? Well if you are. For you case I'm fifteen to young for you, and I guess nice to meet you. I'm not Hitomi I'm Sakura Haruno!" She took her hand away from him.

Kakashi said. "Sorry Sakura, I'm use to Hitomi and her age." Sakura said. "Its okay, so where do we start, sooner the better! Because soon as I get this over with I can go home and get my things! And how long do you think it will take?" Kakashi said "we got a talkative one a think that Hitomi didn't do much! Well by my guess to get just enough defensive material and medic skills probably take two weeks."

Sasuke and Sakura said. TWO WEEKS???!!!" Kakashi said. Indeed two weeks." Sasuke said. I couldn't learn that much in being a first timer!! How could she!? She's from a whole other dimension!!" Kakashi said "well if she's anything like Hitomi or better she could be able to learn in one week but I'm putting an extra week onto it where it's her first time Sasuke." Sakura said. "Well at my school they say I got a photographic memory if that helps. And I can catch onto things real quick."

Kakashi said. Well your like Hitomi I see good let's start now explain to me what charka is Sakura?" Sakura said "ahhh I don't know Kakashi Sensei." Kakashi said. "Oh well Sasuke?" Sasuke explained "Charka is translated into the word "wheel" in other words, it is the sacred, principle energy that is centered of the human or demon that can wield the power, the power points is the base of the tailbone, the navel, solar plexus, and the heart center, the breastbone, the throat, the brow, and just above the crown of the head that you have a lot of that Sakura." Sakura said "you jerk for insulting my forehead!! I had enough of that when I was a kid."

She went off crying over the insult. Kakashi said "Sasuke go apologize to her she don't deserve it, she is from a whole other world of insults from other people, and here she comes here and get insulted by you." Sasuke said 'HN I don't care she should get back to her own world." Kakashi said. "Well if you don't want your face hitting the dirt again, my best advice for you is….go apologize to her. And for your information she doesn't have a big forehead, well that's my opinion." Sasuke said "good point."

He went to follow her; Sakura was sitting in a meadow crying. Sasuke signed and sit next too her and said "um Sakura?" Sakura said nothing but buried her head deeper in her knees. Sasuke got frustrated and said "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean it." Sakura sniffed "yeah sure Kakashi put you up to it." Sasuke said. "True but I do mean it Sakura you don't have a big forehead." Sakura said "do you really mean it?" Sasuke signed and said "yeah I do Sakura." Sakura jumped up and hugged him. Sasuke said "too much love Sakura." Sakura said "oh sorry."

Kakashi said soon as they come back "okay Sakura you can go back too your time and get some stuff and explain to your parents what's going on, and too make sure you get back I'll send Sasuke with you soon as you come back we'll start training." Sasuke said "why me?" Kakashi said. "Well it's a good time for you two to get to know each other." Sakura was jumping for joy that she's going back home. Sasuke said "fine let's go Sakura." He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

Sakura was screaming "PUT ME DOWN!!! SASUKE!!" Sasuke said "I can get there faster." Sakura sweat dropped and said "good point."

When they got too the well Sakura said "ok I don't just want to jump ok cause I don't know if will work a second time." Sasuke signed grabbed her and jumped down the well. Sakura was screaming "SASUKE!!!!" Sasuke said "Sakura? We're here! you can shut up you know." Sakura said. "Ok come with me." She walked him to her house when she was greeted by her mother Akane. Saying "Sakura where have you been? And who is this?" Sakura said "long story mom, oh this is Sasuke Uchiha a half demon." Akane fainted soon as she heard half demon. Sasuke said "she has never heard of demons?" Sakura said "um in this world demons don't exist." All the sudden they heard "away demon get away from my family!!"

Sasuke was ducking from the powder that was being thrown at him. Sakura was laughing her ass off. Sakura said "GRANDPA GORO! SASUKE'S A GOOD DEMON!!" Goro said "there's no such thing as a good demon woman." Sakura grabbed the powder and said "Sasuke-kun is a good demon." Inner Sasuke said "kun where did that come from? Oh well I'll just ignore it. " Goro said whatever Sakura I'm just glad your home."

Later…….

In Sakura's bedroom she was packing her cloths a CD player CD's of course her text books, make-up, and the whole girl thing. Sasuke complained "come on Sakura I want to get back before night fall!!" Sakura said "oh hold your horses Sasuke-kun!!! I'm almost done." Sasuke anime fell over hitting his head looking at her luggage, and said "what the hell did you pack?!" Sakura said "well I'm a girl I have my needs!" Sasuke said "like in what?" Sakura said' like my make-up my cloths um CD player CD's Bath and body works." She giggled and went down stairs.

Sasuke looked confused and said "what's a CD player?" She walked down the stairs kissed her family good bye and explained why she was going. As she was walking out the door she spotted her skateboard that was black back ground with a gray cherry blossom on the back with her name engraved on it she grabbed it. (I don't know if I should put a skate board in this, but I wanted it to be more different than Inuyasha instead of a bicycle just tell me what you think in the reviews please)

Sasuke asked "what's that?" Sakura said "oh this? A skateboard watch." she went skating down the sidewalk then came to the steps and jumped it with no problem. Sasuke looked confused. But followed. They were at the well actually Sakura was eager to jump down it she went first.

When they arrive Kakashi was sitting on the well Sakura threw her skateboard up and hit him in the head. Kakashi said "ouch!! What the hell is that?!" Sakura said "oh I'm so sorry Sensei!!! It's my skateboard!!" Kakashi said" its okay Sakura! So Sasuke where were we in our training all those years ago?" Sasuke said" Charka control." Sakura said "wait wait you was his sensei fifty years ago but you don't look a day over twenty!! I thought when you showed up that his sensei sent a replacement so I ignored it." Kakashi said "well us Soul teachers don't age like regular humans do we're made to endure age slowly, for ensample a decade equals to a year of ageing in looks, so it's been fifty years I'm twenty five in looks." Sakura said "okay weird."

Kakashi said "okay Sasuke show Sakura Charka control." Sasuke said "fine." He put his hands together his index fingers together focusing; Sakura sensed something going towards his feet. Sasuke then smirked and started walking up a tree. Sakura fell over saying "how the hell did you do that?!" Sasuke said "easy just focus your energy to your feet like I just did. Sakura put her hands together all wrong. Sasuke went up too her and said "all wrong... here." Sasuke got behind her held her hands together and told her" now focus all your being into your feet." Sakura blushed but did so she felt a huge power surge through her body then walked to the tree looked at then gulped but soon walked up it. Kakashi said "you know Sasuke I was supposed to be the one teaching her not you."

Sasuke said "I don't want the girl to slow me down so I thought I take matters in my own hands." Kakashi said 'in this case her hands in yours, Sasuke you have already formed a bond with her." Sasuke said "no I haven't Kakashi! She's just a girl that I just met! I just don't want her to slow me down that's all!" Sakura lost control and was about to fall. Sasuke ran over to the tree and caught her. He said "Sakura are you ok?" Sakura said "yeah I just lost control of my charka." with that she blushed looking up into his onyx eyes. Inner Kakashi said "I think he's quite fond of her but he won't admit it but his action does."

Sasuke soon said "good don't want you get a broken leg, so you won't slow me down." Sakura said" so you just done that so I won't slow you down!?"

Later that day………

Kakashi already taught Sakura some Justus and fight in Taijutsu. Kakashi said "that's enough for today Sakura, you have excellent charka control and a lot of charka in your body, and if you work hard enough you might out do Hitomi me and Sasuke put togethor. So go find Lady Yuri and tell her that you're ready to learn on Medic herbs, Justus, healing charka,"

Sakura said while panting from fighting Sasuke Taijutsu "thank you sensei, I feel like I have done this before." Kakashi said. "Once a shinobi always a shinobi even if you are a reincarnation." Sakura said "well I guess see you later Sensei!!" Kakashi said "see you. Be back here in the morning at six"

At the village……

Lady Yuri handed Sakura a scroll of herbs for her to find. Yuri said "bring these herbs back and I'll show you how to use them." Sakura nodded. She went to a clearing started to look around she said al the sudden "you know Sasuke-kun? I can sense your charka, why don't you come down here and help me?" Sasuke said "HN you have gotten better I see." Sakura said " well the all mighty Uchiha just complimented me oh my kami!! i think i'm gonna faint. so can you help me to find Turmeric? Please." Sasuke jumped down grabbed a wade of grass and said "here, I use to it. It's for purification right?" Sakura said "yeah." she smiled at him.

That night……….

Sakura was sleeping; Sasuke looked at her with all the dirt on her face from digging up Valerian herb. Inner Sasuke said "she looks so much like her but she is different than her, I'll have to admit she seems more powerful she can be better than Hitomi." With that he wiped the dirt off her face then he smirked. Inner Sasuke said "but I can't get close to a mortal again or I'll lose another friend like Hitomi and I'll refuse that." He then climbed over Ino again and walked out side but not climbing on the roof but went walking down the streets. He smelled the air deeply smelling of cherry blossoms and said "it smells like you mother." Then he heard an explosion towards the hut where Sakura and the others is. He ran as fast as he could towards the commotion. He saw the hut was on fire he ran inside grabbing Ino and Lady Yuri he was looking around for Sakura she was no where.

Sasuke got out soon as he confirmed that Sakura wasn't in there. He put them down in a safe spot. He looked up sensing a well known charka. Sasuke said "all no... not you." The demon said "yes brother me, now how about this girl what is she to you? she looks like the dead prisetess Hitomi, how is that?" Sasuke said "nothing! Just put her down Itachi! She is no concern too you!" Sasuke was looking at Sakura dangling by the collar that Itachi had a hold of her with blood running down the side of her face, it looked like Itachi clawed her to torture her like he did to all his victims.

Itachi said. "I think she is brother, the jewel, if shattered it opens a gate way to the underworld for an hour, so I can pay our dear father a visit to his grave and gain something that's rightfully mine." With that he grabbed the jewel and shattered it with his claws, shards was flying into little pieces all over the countries. He threw Sakura towards the ground aiming for her not to survive the fall. Sasuke soon jumped after her and caught her he looked up at his brother going into the portal that appeared in the sky. Sasuke said. "You bastard! Come and fight me!!"

TBC……..

(Authors note) I had to repost it i found alot of noticable mistakes so this is my second time putting this chapter up. So how you guys like it? I know again short. Any grammar errors sorry I got a damn stomach virus! So yeah not feeling too good.  
So give me reviews!! You know I love you guys!!! Well buhbyeyas luvyas!!

Kagome


	7. The Sword,and The Underworld

Chapter three (The sword, and the underworld)

Itachi said "brother if you want to fight me follow me, but you have to bring the priestess with you, you can't pass with out any spiritual power on your side." Sasuke said "how can you then? You don't have a monk or anything!?" Itachi said "well I've got an Imp Kisame you remember him don't you little brother?" 

Sasuke snarled then looked down at Sakura that was waking up. Sakura said in a very painful way. "S-Sasuke-kun? W-What h-happened?" Sasuke said" the hut was attacked and you were captured and the jewel……" Sakura jerked up and said "the JEWEL! Where is it?" Itachi said "so she's your woman? I see… I knew you would follow in fathers foots steps fall in love with a mortal girl pitiful." Sasuke said "I'm in love with no one she's just a girl that keeps the jewel purified!! She's nothing to me!!!" Sakura looked surprised then angered.

Itachi said. "I don't blame you brother she's quite a beauty…. In fact if she was indeed a demon I would have her as my own." Sakura said. "I DON'T LIKE THIS BASTARD!! AND I DON'T BELONG TO NO ONE!!!" Itachi said. "Quite angered easily I see, Girl! You don't want to anger me; I'll indeed kill you on the spot with no sweat." 

Lady Yuri said out of no where. "Here! Sakura! Use a scared arrow pierce his heart!!" with that she threw a bow and arrows to her. Sakura nodded but soon stopped by a very cold hand and very soft to the touch to her hand. Sasuke said. "Don't you dare? This is my battle not yours! Sakura!" Sakura looked shocked then said "THIS IS MY BATTLE WHEN IT CONCERNS THE JEWEL!!" Sasuke said "the jewel is no more he shattered it in matter of moments before you woke up."

Sakura dropped the bow then said "how could it be?" Sasuke said "Sakura I don't know my brother has a lot of power, he killed my whole village along with my mother." Sakura said "where does that portal go to?" Sasuke said "hell" Sakura said "and why is Itachi shorting his time to go there?" 

Sasuke said "he's after my father's sword, and I can't follow either without a spiritual being with me to pass through." Sakura said "I'm a priestess you can use me to get through." Sasuke said" no! I'm not allowing myself to be helped by a mortal!" Sakura said "you know what you need to loosen up Sasuke and allow people to help you! Right now I can embarrass you in front of your brother that a MORTAL! Has control of you! With me by saying one damn word!" 

Sasuke slumped his head down in defeat and said"ok you can come but it's not my fault if you get killed Sakura." He bent down urging her to get on his back. Sakura said "you kidding right? Me get on your back I'll break it! Where I'm too heavy!!" Sasuke said "I doubt that! Sakura get on we only have less than an hour to get in and out!" Sakura hopped on scared out of her wits when she looked down they was in mid air jumping into the portal.

When they got in the portal that was a tunnel of glowing red walls going down into pitch blackness Sakura got off his back just in time for them to be at the end of the tunnel. Sakura said "Oh SHIT! " They were falling in mid air falling down to a grave yard full of bones. Sasuke yelled "Sakura!!! Put your arms around my neck! And hold on tight!!!" Sakura done as ordered. Sasuke done some hand signs he yelled "teleportation jutsu!!" (idk if there's such thing but it works.)

They soon appeared on a rock next to the grave yard. Sasuke soon fell down with exhaustion but conscious. Sakura said while looking down where she was on top of him in a awkward position she didn't pay no mind to it "Sasuke you use to much of your charka but that was a minor Jutsu it shouldn't have took that much." 

Sasuke said while panting trying to catch his breath." I don't know what happen I'm use to doing that Jutsu it shouldn't have took that much charka." Sakura said "I'm going to try to give you some of my charka because you have a battle with Itachi you need all you can get." Sasuke said "no Sakura I'm fine." Sakura said. "nonsense I don't need the charka as much as you do Sasuke-kun." With that she put her hands on his chest focusing expression on her face.

A blue aura was going into his body, Sakura started wincing for some reason, she jerked away grabbing her heart panting then sweating, she was going to fall over until someone caught her, she looked up into the eyes of onyx inner Sakura said "his eyes not as cold as before, what's going on with me? Why am I feeling like I'm going to throw up?" Sasuke said "you gave me too much Sakura, you barley left any for yourself." Sakura said "no actually I didn't it was just a fragment, but I feel so tired all the sudden." 

Sasuke said "its place I guess some how our charka even a small portion is used it'll make us tired." Sakura said "we have to go before your brother gets that sword of your fathers." She stood up with a little complication but stood her ground. Sasuke grabbed her arm too help her leap from rock to rock to the giant bone mass structure that was not far,

Sakura said "you know Sasuke you don't have to help me." Sasuke said "hn" Sakura said "I'll let you get away with that this time."

When they got there Sakura's eyes was wide when she saw swamp green creatures throwing some black orbs into the lava below following a scream after thrown into the fire. Sakura gasped Sasuke put his hand on her mouth to shut her up then jumped into the shadows.

Sakura was being smothered into Sasuke's chest she couldn't help from getting red. Inner Sakura said "for a dog demon, he must bath everyday because he doesn't smell bad, and he works out a lot I can tell it in the feel of his chest, KAMI!!! I NEED TO STOP!!! ALL NO NOT THAT FEELING AGAIN!!"

Inner Sasuke said "if they find her they'll throw her into hell, I can't let them find her, wait! Why do I care? She can become of some use to me in his case foe instant, and she isn't that bad of a girl, DAMN ITS GETTING TO HOT IN HERE!!"

Sakura jumped when she saw one of those creatures throw a dead body on the ground in front of the entrance. Then Sasuke held her closer then hunched down with her shielding her not letting her see the sight.

Inner Sasuke said "Kami I can't allow myself to get close to her like I did with Hitomi or my mother, but her seant is intoxicating she smells like my mother, cherry blossoms."

Inner Sakura said "Oh my Kami he's holding me close! And that feeling is getting worse! STOP IT STOP IT!"

Sasuke said "their gone." He heard growling and snickers saying "pretty priestess beauty tasty." Sakura had cold chills going down her spine. Sasuke yelled "over my dead body!!" Sakura stood up and said "nothing like you isn't going to kill me!" Sakura had an evil grin on her face looking at them. Sasuke said "Sakura if you use anymore of your charka you'll be rendered useless." Sakura said "who said I was going to use my charka?" Sasuke said "so the old woman taught you already to use the spiritual power." Sakura said "I told you I'm a quick study." 

Sakura grabbed her bow and arrow off her back and pointed at the gremlins as they charged at them. Sakura shot about five of them until she screamed. Sasuke was looking at her from being preoccupied with his battle. He saw Sakura's hair all over the ground and a deep womb in her back with four scratches ripping the clothing she had on.

Sasuke soon said "Tiger fire!!" slicing the gremlins with fire from his claws. He soon ran over too her where she was on the ground picked her up supporting her asking "Sakura. Sakura!!" Sakura wince in pain but slightly opened her eyes looking at him. She got up but still in pain she didn't show it. 

Sasuke threw his kimono jacket around her then picked her up and jumped side to side of the wall leading to a room that had sacred seals on the door of it. Sakura was passed out in Sasuke's arms he looked down at her saying "this is where you have to take care of yourself if my brother finds out that I protect you, he'll kill you."

He approached the room opening the door, soon as he got in there he saw the sword in a demon heart. Sasuke said "father." He put Sakura down next to the door he smirked and said "you actually look innocent when you're asleep." A voice said. "You finally came brother." Sasuke snarled at the other Uchiha. 

Sasuke's eyes turned red as blood with commas. Itachi said. "So you developed the Shringunn I see… well! It won't be a problem against mine." He activated his own. Sasuke threw a hit at Itachi face but Itachi said. So you're going to use the Shringunn for damn ninja purpose? What a waste, you could use it to dominate the whole country by the way of the demon. Sasuke said. "I have no use to dominate anything, and if the Shringunn can do so why haven't you done it?"

Itachi then replied. "Well I have no use for it right now, so I'm going to wait." Sasuke throwing a kunai said "not if I don't kill you first!" Itachi dodge it with ease then appeared by the sword with Sakura at hand. Itachi said "this girl seems to be important to you Sasuke? What if I……accidentally snap her neck and use her blood to activate father's sword?" 

Sasuke yelled "leave her out of this Itachi!! She's just a human!!" Itachi winced he saw that the girl had a kunai in his arm. Sakura said. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Itachi said "so the little cherry blossom is awake? Foolish….you should have faked it at least so it won't be as hard on you as if of now, so I'll have to kill you both right here and right now."

Sakura said. "Over my dead body!!!" Itachi said "oh that can arrange." Sasuke tried to attack but Itachi deflected it send Sasuke flying across the chamber. Sakura screamed. "SASUKE!!" She reached to grab the sword and successful in doing so. Itachi said "shame…..such beauty…..wasted on a mortal. But there would be no harm in sneaking a kiss." Sakura said. "YOU PERVERT GET OFF ME!!" He grabbed her face to direct it to his. 

He was so close to her lips until she grabbed his arm send a bolting purple aura that sent him flying. She grabbed the sword and ran over to Sasuke. Sakura said while shaking Sasuke awake. "Sasuke? Sasuke?! Wake up you're the only one that can defeat your brother."

Sasuke said." Sakura you need to get out of here." Sakura said. "No! I won't leave you Sasuke-kun!!" Sasuke said. "You have to I don't want you to get killed." Sakura said "Itachi said that the sword needs human blood to activate it." Sakura took the sword and swiped her hand down the blade shedding blood. Sasuke said. "How could this rusty old thing cause any harm?" he took the sword in his hands looking at it. Sasuke took a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand.

Sakura said "thanks Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said "no problem you helped me I'm just paying you back." Then Itachi said "so I was right you do care about her." Sasuke said "just leave her out of this." Itachi said "or what brother Kisame!!!" Kisame said "yes my lord?" Itachi said "kill the girl." Kisame said "yes my lord!"

Kisame charged after Sakura with Sasuke blocking the way. Sakura screamed "SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sasuke looked back and saw Itachi carrying Sakura out the skulls eye. Sasuke said "SAKURA!!! HOLD ON!!"

Sasuke jumped out of the skull after Itachi. Itachi took hold of Sakura's neck tracing her skin on her cheek sending blood trickling. Sasuke yelled "LET HER GO!" Itachi said "no problem." Itachi gave a kiss to Sakura's lips before he let her go. Sasuke dove right after her and caught her just in time before she hit.

Sakura was passed out, Sasuke put her down safely. And went after Itachi. But the sky was turning red. Itachi smirked and said "see that our time is up brother until next time." Itachi went through a portal. Sasuke swore and picked up Sakura a went into the portal as well.

When they got there…….

Sakura had woken up. She looked up into his eyes and said "did you defeat him?" Sasuke said "no didn't have time." he put her down she said "thank you for everything Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and said "it was nothing, but you need to learn not to be a burden." Sakura said "BURD….." she was coughing up blood then passed out. Sasuke held her saying "SAKURA SAKURA!!" 


	8. Her Injuries, And The Perverted Monk

**Chapter 5 (Her Injuries, And A Perverted Monk)**

"How is she Lady Yuri?" a very curious raven haired demon asked. Lady Yuri replied. "the claws of those demons was poison, we're treating her as we speak, there's a fifty/fifty chance of her surviving, with those marks imbedded on her back which that is close to her heart, cause an eruption to cause her to cough up blood." Sasuke said "this is my fault if I had protected her she wouldn't be in this mess." Sasuke said while punching the ground. Lady Yuri said. "Sasuke it was her decision on helping you and not stand back and watches."

Sasuke said. "But still another girl in my life is dying cause of me! Is there any cure instead of that fifty/fifty chance deal?" Lady Yuri said. "Yes indeed there is but you have to travel to another country, if you want to do that for her?" Sasuke said "I don't want to be responsible for her death; I'll do it what country?" Lady Yuri said. "It's actually not another country it's just right next to ours its actually part of Kohona, it's a village mixture of Leaf, Sand, Sound, and Mist citizens living in peace."

Sasuke said. "Then what am I suppose to be looking for?" Lady Yuri said. "a Monk named Naruto Uzimaki his blood can cure the poison, with in him lays a Fox Demon Sprit, but rumor has it a very powerful demon put a curse on him, but we don't know what it is." Sasuke said. "Well I guess I'll be going."

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" a girl came from a room next them with bandages around her chest that leads down to her lower back. Sasuke said "Sakura you shouldn't be up." Sakura said. "I'm going with you, I will not allow myself be useless lying I bed, and plus if I'm going to be a shinoboi I'll have to endure a lot of pain." Sasuke said. "Out of the question Sakura you're seriously hurt, and I don't want you to be a burden to me."

Sakura winced at the words then said "I'm getting tired of being called a burden! I want to get stronger so I don't have to relief on others to save my ass every time I turn around!!" Sasuke said. "Then stay here and I won't call you that, if you go the poison in your system will go through your body and take effect quicker." Lady Yuri interrupted and said "Sasuke actually Sakura has a point she should go, because if she doesn't you might come back with the cure but she would be gone, she only has three days to live, it would take a day to get there in walking speed because you need to keep a low profile just incase Anbu from other countries would think your after their secrets or something of the matter. And probably two days to find the monk Naruto because he has a low cover in that village, people has shunned him out so he lives alone none socialized." Sasuke said. "Yeah who cares if he's alone, Sakura if you want to come I guess you can but don't be a burden to me, or you'll suffer the consequences of your own death."

Sakura said. "Ok and I are not getting on your back I'm going to ride my Skateboard so I won't be a "BURDEN" to you." Lady Yuri said. "Sakura I have a tranquilizer for you to take to slow down the process of the poison, it will give you around four days to live," Sakura said. "wow if we don't find this monk I'm going to die what a life I've got." Sasuke said. "We should leave before you die you know!" Sakura said "yeah whatever coming."

"Now you guys! You think its going to be a journey with out me?" a voice said. They look at the door way with a gray haired masked Jounin stood. Sasuke smirked and said. "hn Kakashi so you'll tag along as well?" SIT!! Sakura said. Sasuke said. "What was that for Sakura!!!?" Sakura said "you said hn again Sasuke-kun so I told you last time I let you get away with it but this time I didn't." Sasuke said "the hn it's just a symbol of expression!" Sakura said "well I don't like attitude you put with it!"

Kakashi said "wow! Um nice shirt Sakura." Sakura looked down and saw just only bandages was only thing covering her, and then she blushed madly. Sakura went running in the other room and said "SASUKE-KUN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!??" Sasuke said "I thought you knew!" Sakura said. "I just woke up I didn't pay any mind what I was wearing, I presumed that I was wearing my cloths before!"

Sasuke said "speaking of cloths where's my kimono? Ooof!" Sakura threw his dark blue kimono in his face. Sasuke said "great! It smells like mortal blood!" Sakura said. "Well you're the one that threw it on me!" Sakura walked out with a burgundy button up shirt with Capri blue jeans and DC shoes on. The she looked in the mirror and saw her hair she screamed "OH MY KAMI MY HAIR!!!!!" Sasuke said "yeah so? When you got attacked your hair was cut in the long run as well." Sakura said "but my hair it's almost short as yours and that's sad!" Sasuke said "key word almost mine is shorter and spiked yours well short and straight."

Sakura said "great fashion tips from a dog demon that an original, I guess I can grow it back out and fix it up to look descent." Sasuke said "could you just hurry up before you die Sakura!?" Sakura started snipping off the extra long next to her short hair with a kunai knife. The after that she fixed her make-up as well.

Lady Yuri asked "Lady Sakura why are you primping?" Sakura said "well if I die at least I'll die with some color to my face." Lady Yuri said "why are you so certain that you'll die?" Sakura said "please with them numbskulls I'll die pulling my hair out." Lady Yuri said "you make a point." Sakura grabbed her skateboard and went out the door. Lady Yuri handed Sasuke a two vials one green and the other red she said "the green is the tranquilizer when she starts coughing up blood, and the red is the part antidote when you find the monk and get his blood put it in the concoction and mix it then have her drink it."

Sasuke nodded then walked off catching up with the skateboarding girl. He asked "how do you stop that thing any ways?" Sakura said. "Well um you can jump off or just step back on the edge of it and put your weight on it, to cause the front to kick up and the wheels to stop like so. Come here your learning how to skateboard Sasuke-kun" Sasuke said "no we need to get there it's not time to play games." Sakura said "we're still moving aren't we we're not wasting anytime and that's what this thing is made for is to transport you to your destination." She stopped and pushed him on it, he went flying down the path yelling "SAKURA!!! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS AGAIN?! Sakura anime fell over and said "after I just explained to him? UM SASUKE-KUN PUT YOUR WEIGHT ON THE EDGE OF THE BACK OF THE BOARD AND LET IT DRAG ON THE GROUND!!!" Sasuke did as so then when he got stopped he fell backwards. Kakashi laughing his ass off at the sight with book in hand Sakura glared and said "this is not a laughing matter sensei falling off that thing hurts! SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura went running towards him, she kneeled beside him taking his arm raising him up. She looked at him he had swirls in his eyes. Sasuke said "I'm never getting back on that thing again." Sakura giggled and said "you should have seen me on it the first time, I fell in a trash can, and I didn't get the egg smell out of my hair for a week! So are you ok Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke said while getting up and throwing the skateboard in her hands "here you can have this damn thing back!" Sakura said "sure thing Sasuke-k….." she started coughing up blood. Sasuke rushed to her side while Kakashi behind. He supported her up and gave her the liquid in the green vile. She coughed saying "that shit tastes nasty!"

Sasuke said "you need to take it easy from now on ok?" he actually said with emotion of worries. Sakura said "ok but I'm getting really tired….." Kakashi said "I'll carry her." Sasuke just ignored it and said "I'll carry her." Kakashi said "I thought you didn't want her to be a burden, so why are you carrying her?" Sasuke said "I'm responsible for her injuries."

Later that night……..

Sakura was asleep next to the fire. Sasuke next to her leaning on a tree with his sword at hand. Kakashi sound asleep with his book on top of his face snoring loudly. Inner Sasuke said "what did I get myself into? I'm going out of my reach to save this girl I tried to kill few days ago, the jewel is what kept me from killing her the day before yesterday, but now that the jewel is gone why am I still with her? I guess she has became a custom to me she's kindly nice annoying but nice, but I will not show it that I like her! No I will not."

The few days…….

The second day of their journey on that morning Sakura was the first one up she got in her back pack and brought out some food she brought from her time. She started the fire back up again and then got a pot out and started boiling the ramen noodles. Sasuke woke up with a cup in front of his face smelling of food he said "what's this?"

Sakura said "oh it's a ramen its like rice just eat it it's your breakfast!" Sasuke said "how long have you been up?" Sakura said. "Not long." Kakashi then woke up and said "what's cooking? It smells good." Sakura said "Ramen come get some." she smiled sweetly at the two boys.

Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear "she's a morning person I see." Sasuke nodded. Sasuke said "you know Sakura you didn't have to do this." Sakura said "its nothing really it only takes a few minutes to boil it." Sasuke said "well don't get use to this, well thanks." he started pouting then took a bite. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and saw darkness under her eyes. Inner Sasuke. "She's tired I can tell, but she slept all day yesterday and all night, I guess where she's been fighting off that poison. It's taking a lot out of her and she won't show it."

Sakura asked "Sasuke-kun is there something on my face because you're just looking at me weird? And it's kindly creeping me out" Sasuke said "oh its nothing, it's just are you feeling ok Sakura?" Sakura said "oh um never better actually." Inner Sasuke said "liar! That's why you stuttered!!" Sasuke said "good we should be going we'll be there in an hour if we hurry." Sakura said "yeah ok where's my board?" Sasuke said "no need for that I'll carry you its faster."

Sakura said "I thought you didn't want me to be a burden to you?" Sasuke redden and said "well sooner we get there sooner we get back that's what I want." with that he smirked. He picked up Sakura on his back. Sakura said "you know you don't have to do this. I can walk of skate it don't bother me." Sasuke smirked and said "seems like you asked me that before Sakura, I'm just trying to get there and find that monk get his blood cure you, and get that off my conscious." Sakura said "why to get it off your conscious? You're not the cause of this?" Sasuke said "can we get off this subject? Man your light."

Inner Sakura said "I think he's feeling responsible for me getting hurt, he risked saving me, and now he's going to another village to search for a monk to cure me. All no not that feeling again! And I feeling light headed" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun I can't see straight and I'm getting dizzy……" Sakura passed out once again. Sasuke put her down and supported her again seems like he's been doing that a lot. He said "Sakura? Sakura?" Kakashi said "it's the best thing if she rests that poison is draining her, we don't have much time."

Sasuke said "we have to find that monk Naruto; if he won't let us have some of his blood I'll kill him." Kakashi said "so you care about her?" Sasuke smirked and said "no I just feel like killing someone. I'm pissed that I get to carry a weak girl all day, so I want to get some satisfaction in killing that monk that we're chasing." Kakashi said "you'll never change Sasuke."

At The Village……….

Sasuke was getting weird looks from people directed at the girl on his back and his ears. Saying "did that demon kill that poor girl?" Sasuke got frustrated and said "SHE'S MY FRIEND WE'RE HERE TO FIND THE MONK NARUTO UZIMAKI SO HE CAN HELP US!!!" The crowd pointed to the temple at the end of the street.

Sasuke jumped from building to building until he got to the temple it said "Uzimaki Temple" Sasuke sweat dropped and said "that original" Kakashi walked in and said "Yo! Naruto!!? You in here?" Then a gray haired man came up to him and said "Kakashi Hatake My old friend I see you still read my books!" Sasuke twitched and said "Kakashi you know him?" Kakashi said "yeah me and Jiriya go way back." Sasuke said "uh huh with books?" Kakashi said "yeah how did you know you read them?" Sasuke said "hell no!! Where's Naruto?!"

Jiriya said "NARUTO!!!" A blonde haired ran around the corner and said "yes sensei?" Jiriya said "this boy wants to speak with you." Naruto ginned foxy like and looked at the girl on Sasuke's back and said "is he offering that girl on his back to be my wife I would be more than happy to." Sasuke said "hands off, I need your blood to cure her." Naruto had a serious face then and said "why what's a wrong with her?" Sasuke said "she was attacked by a demon of hell and poisoned her with its claws." Naruto said "why did you let this beautiful girl get attacked by a horrible demon, what kind of boyfriend are you?!!" Sasuke said "she's not my girlfriend, just help her." Naruto said "ok as long as you let me keep her as my wife." Jiriya whacked him the side of his head.

Naruto said "sorry sensei! Just lay her down here." Sasuke did so. Naruto took out a kunai and slit his hand open and poured his blood into the bottle. Then shook it up. Sasuke took it and put the vile up to her mouth and let her drink it. Sakura yelled "MORE NASTY SHIT YUCK!!!" she looked around and saw where she was then redden and got down in praying position saying "sorry lord Kami sorry for my words." Sasuke put his hand on her back and said "Sakura are you going to be ok?" Sakura nodded then looked at Naruto. She said "thank you"

Naruto took her by the hand and said "excuse me my I ask your name beautiful?" Sakura said "Sakura Haruno" Naruto said "ok Sakura can you do me the favor?" Sakura said "what?" Naruto slowly crept his hand down her ass and said "will you bare my children." Sakura twitch and said "OH NO PERVERT!" SLAP! Naruto received a slap to the face.

Then she felt a hand on her ass. She again twitch and latched onto Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun kill him for me please." Sasuke was in shock but followed in orders. He hit Naruto in the head real hard sending him flying across the temple. Naruto got up screaming "OK SASUKE!! YOU JUST HAVE EARNED THE WORD TEME!!! FROM ME!! FROM NOW ON!!! REMEMBER THAT BELIEVE IT!!!" Sasuke then said "WELL YOU JUST RECEIVED THE WORD DOBE FROM ME FROM NOW ON. DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN DOBE!!"

**_I know Sasuke is acting a lil ooc but its k soo how did ya guys like it I kno short. Well I'm goin 2 bed buhbyeyas luvyas Muah!! Bring me reviews!!_**

**_Kagome_**


	9. Getting To Know Naruto Uzimaki BelieveIt

**Chapter 6 (Getting to know Naruto Uzimaki! Believe it!!")**

Jiriya said "so are you interested in my books "Icha Icha Paradise"?" Sasuke said "are those the books that Kakashi reads?" Jiriya said "why yes they are!" Sasuke said "then no, and also I don't read." Jiriya said "they can help you with your friend Sakura, some tips, opinions, very clever stories if you get what I'm saying?" Sasuke said "for the last damn time she's not my girlfriend!!" Jiriya said "well then why not? And if you don't want her?" Sasuke said "don't even finish that sentence."

Jiriya said "why so protective? If she's not yours? I'll just take her sexiness of your hands." Sasuke said "um… I don't want her on my consciousns, or her blood in other words." Jiriya said "ok off the subject, while our little sexy friend is taking a nice relaxing bath. Ohhhhh I would do anything to see that sight." Sasuke said "you know she's only fifteen. And you're like sixty?" Jiriya said "oh that old? Um no I'm um twenty! Yeah… Yeah! I'm twenty!! I usually go after younger, kidding I won't bother her where she belongs to you then." Sasuke got frustrated and said "SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!"

Sasuke asked "so about this dobe Naruto Uzimaki?" Jiriya said "oh him he's my apprentice! Um well he has a demon sealed up inside of him don't know much on that but anyways…… and a demon named Orochimmaru cursed his family long ago with this wind tunnel in his right hand , with it he can suck anything up into oblivion, he uses prayer beads to seal it while not in use, and if he doesn't find the demon that cursed him with it and destroy him, he'll be sucked up in his own tunnel, and if his jeans continues on by having a child the tunnel will be born into his son as well, and same future will happen to him if he don't set out the quest that was set for him at birth."

Sasuke said "oh ok more than I asked but it works. Wait where is that dobe?" Jiriya said "probably following in my foot steps." Sasuke jerked up and yelled "DOBE!!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE PEAKING ON SAKURA!!!!!" Sakura heard his loud voice then looked around the bath and saw a blonde spike standing up above the wall next to her; she grabbed a towel then grabbed a kunai from her bag then threw it at the blonde. Naruto said "it didn't look like the way it did Sakura-chan!! I was protecting you!! From demons!!! Yeah….! Yeah!!! That's it! Believe it!" Sakura said "um yeah sure I'll believe it when pigs fly!! Get out of here you pervert!!!"

Sasuke ran in soon followed with his hand over his eyes saying "sorry!! Sakura!!" Sakura threw a bench that was in there at both of them saying "YOU PERVERTS!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Then Jiriya and Kakashi came in saying "what's going on in here? Ooof!!" Sakura threw bunch of shrunken at them pinning them up against the wall behind them.

Sakura came out fully dressed with a black tight shirt with the Evanescence logo on it, and a pair of dark blue torn jeans. She looked at them with evil glares while they were still in the floor and pinned to the wall with swirls in their eyes. Sasuke said "Sakura I didn't mean to come in on you, I was after the dobe." Sakura looked back with an evil glare then it softens and said "its ok Sasuke-kun I had a towel on anyways you couldn't see anything, on Naruto's!! Case he saw everything! Sicko!!!!" with that she kicked Naruto.

**Inner Sasuke** "now I know not to make her mad, first she tells me to sit the first time I made her mad, second she throws a bench for just accidentally walking in on her! Kami! She's violent! And strong when she wants to be, very awkward."

**Inner Sakura** "pssh I'm going soft, Sasuke-kun deserved what he got but some part of me feels bad cause he wouldn't walk in on purpose, Kami! I just realized I've been adding the (Kun) suffix on his name I wonder if he notice?"

Sakura walked in the tea room and sat down Jiriya sat next to her and took her hand and said "do want any tea my little sexy love blossom?" Sakura twitched and said "not another pervert!!! Student like sensei!! What monks! Hey wait your like sixty? Eww leave me alone! And yes I would like some tea!!" Sasuke sat between them and gave Jiriya and look like touch her again you die. Jiriya soon backed off and ordered the servant to get some tea.

Sakura asked "so Naruto how old are you anyways?" Naruto said "oh um Fifteen believe it." Sakura said "and why are you a monk? You're too perverted to be one." Naruto said "well my wind tunnel needs to seal up with prayer beads so only way I can get them is well….. Become a monk, and I'm not only a monk I'm a ninja as well!! Believe it! I'll become the most powerful one in all villages and possibly become Hokage of one and I'll be respected!" Sakura said "wind tunnel? A monk that is a ninja I thought monks didn't believe in fighting?"

Jiriya said. "well we're not exactly the most spiritual monks around and most peaceful, we defend the ones that we love with all our strength, before I became a monk I was a full fledge ninja with my own squad with four including our sensei, in your guys village Kohona and your village Hokage Tusande-sama was one of my teammates the sexiest one in fact, but when she was genin and chunin she was the flattest chest creature I have ever seen." Kakashi spoke up from looking over his book "where I work for her now she has change a lot I mean a lot you catch my drift… so when are you planning on coming back my friend?" Jiriya said "well I was thinking on it a few months ago but I still have to train Naruto to control the demons chakra."

Naruto spoke up with his loud mouth "I'M STRONG ENOUGH! PERVI SAGE MONK! I CAN CONTROL THE CHAKRA I WANT TO GO AFTER THE DEMON THAT CURSED MY FAMILY WITH THIS WIND TUNNEL!!!"

Jiriya said "no Naruto you incompetent fool you only scratch the surface of the control you can't even summon a fully grown toad for kami's sake! It's just a measly tadpole!" Naruto said "nuh uh I worked on it last night I can summon a fully grown one now!! Believe it!!" Sasuke questioned "Toad?" JiriYa said "yeah it's my specialty in summoning toads to protect or fight my enemy's, Naruto is learning the hard way of summoning one." Sasuke replied "weird" Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear "I agree both of them are very weird."

Kakashi said "ahem… Jiriya I can further Naruto's training if you like? Give you a break from his very stupid antics and let Sasuke knock him around the bushes a few times might knock some senses into him, and plus it would complete our squad." Jiriya said " you know as I came to thought, there's a rumor going around that the priestess Hitomi has been brought back to life," Kakashi said "don't get off the subject my friend will you let me train Naruto or not?" Jiriya said "why the hell not at least he'll be off my back!! So about the priestess is the rumor true?" Kakashi said "not exactly let's just say reincarnated put the words into fact."

Jiriya said "so is she still back at the village or what I want to see this beauty." Kakashi said "well she's right beside Sasuke, Sakura Haruno Priestess and trainee of becoming a ninja, and the reincarnation of Lady Hitomi Sakura." Jiriya got serious and said "so you're the one that let the jewel be shattered?" Sakura said "well um I was knocked out when it got shattered." Jiriya said "oh man I can't stay mad at a beauty like you!! Your curves are too hard to bear not to look at!!! Here I got something for you." Sakura took something from his hand she looked at it in shock. And said "a…a shard of the scared jewel." Sasuke grabbed it smirked and "so I'll still have a use for you after all Sakura." Sakura jerked it away from him and said "what do you mean by that!?" Sasuke said "you can keep the shards purified and where you're a priestess you should be able to since them from a distance." Sakura said "I'm not going to be used like that!!"

Kakashi said "Sasuke's got a point Sakura-chan we should be looking for the shards, before a demon uses them to further their power." Sasuke said "you're using me to kill demons and protect you, so common knowledge you would return a favor." Sakura said "I didn't ask you to protect me! Fine until we find all the shards I'll go home and you Sasuke-kun you can have the whole jewel!" Sasuke said "fine by me."

Naruto said "so who's my sensei now? I'm confused." Kakashi said "me" Naruto said "great!! Now I get to spend time with the beautiful sexy cherry blossom Sakura-chan." Sakura said "over my dead body! Your quite annoying Naruto! Leave me alone!" Sasuke said "I wouldn't be talking Sakura, your quite annoying yourself you two would be good for each other." Sakura said "SIT!! SASUKE GOOD BOY!!!" Sasuke mumbled while his mouth smothered by the floor boards "I should have kept my mouth shut than this humiliation." Sakura said "I think you should have too Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi said "ok it's settled we leave in the morning, as Naruto to accompany us as a Teammate back to the village." Sakura said "great…..another male."

**Later that night……….**

Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi were sharing a room. Sasuke and Sakura wasn't asleep Sakura was sitting up looking out at the window. She said "so Sasuke-kun why did you come all this way to save me?" Sasuke smirked and said "I didn't want your death be on my conscious, and where you're my teammate I didn't want to be weighed down with your misconceptions."

Sakura said "ok whatever. So what's this wind tunnel that Naruto has? They didn't answer my question because they was in the stage of being perverted." Sasuke said "a demon Orochimmaru cursed his family with a tunnel that can suck up any thing in sight, and can you please go to sleep and stop annoying me." Sakura said in a childish voice "hn! I'm not sleepy! Fine I'll leave you alone but it don't mean I'll stop annoying you." Sasuke said "what do you mean by it doesn't mean you'll stop annoying me? If you're not talking to me that means your not annoying me." Sakura remained silent and sat on the window seal and started humming then singing with an evil grin like I'll show him annoying.

_(Ooooh paper flowers)  
(Ooooh paper flowers)  
I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name _

_Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops As they're falling Tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_ I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos - your reality _

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape _

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_ Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming _

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_ Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming _

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_ In my field of paper flowers_

_ And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_ And watch my purple sky fly over me _

_(Ooooh paper flowers)  
(Ooooh paper flowers_

Sasuke said "what the hell was that?" Sakura said "hn! I thought you weren't going to talk to me?! I'm annoying…" Sasuke said "I wasn't until you annoyed the shit out of me with that song! Paper flowers? What the hell does that mean?" Sakura said "now look who's annoying who! You Sasuke-kun you're annoying me! Um I'll tell you when I know."

Kakashi said while yawing "can you guys please shut up! Some people are trying to get some sleep! And Sakura-chan you sing good and nice song! Now go to sleep!" Sasuke said "I wouldn't be talking Kakashi you wasn't asleep either your were under your covers reading that perverted book of that monks!"

Kakashi said while turning over on his side "no I wasn't. Um Sakura-chan where I'm awake now can you sing another song for us? "Sasuke sighed and said. "Kami give me some earplugs please! This girl can't carry a tune!" Kakashi said "you know that's not true she sings just like Hitomi and as I recall you liked her singing."

Sasuke said "whatever she doesn't sound nothing like her." Kakashi said "anyways Sakura-chan can you sing another one, before I go back to sleep?" Sasuke mumbled "you we're never asleep in the first place." Sakura put a finger on her chin speechless at the antics of her sensei but then said "thanks sensei um what song hm I guess "Hello" its short and low singing ok!" She started humming getting the hang of the tune and started singing.

_Playground school bell rings again, _

_rain clouds come to play again, _

_has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello._

_I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to. _

_Hello.  
If I smile and don't believe, _

_soon I know I'll wake from this dream, _

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken! _

_Hello….._

_I am the lie, living for you so you can hide! _

_Don't cry._

_ Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping! _

_Hello…._

_I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday…..._

Kakashi said "well that was nice well I'm going to bed." Sakura said "good night sensei. Well I think I'll turn in as well. What about you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said "I think I'm going to stay up a while longer." Sakura said "ok good night." with that she lay down and soon started snoring. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**Inner Sasuke** said "great! I'm stuck again with snore! Hitomi was the same way! I Have to say she doesn't sing bad, no I won't allow myself to soften up!!! Never!! Think of what happened to my clan think what happened to you fifty years ago!" With that Sasuke slowly drifted off asleep.

**Morning………**

Goodbye pervi sage monk! Said a sniffling Naruto. Jiriya was jumping for joy but then stop and said holding back a laugh "goodbye my student Naruto I….I will miss you…..ah who am I kidding no I wont!!" Naruto dropped his jaw and flushed his face pale and said "ok then I won't miss you!" Jiriya said "FINE!" Naruto said "FINE!" they turned their backs to each other. Kakashi said "three….. Two….. one….." Jiriya and Naruto threw their arms in the air and said "WHO AM I KIDDING!!!" They embraced each other crying. Jiriya said "I'll miss you! You dumb ass!!" Naruto said "I'll miss you too! Toad Face!" They both said "GOODBYE!!" Naruto ran past they gang way ahead of them. They started walking until Kakashi said "I think they'll miss each other don't you?"

All the sudden they heard the toad sage monk screaming "WHOO HE'S GONE!! WHOO WHOO!!!! LADIES??!! I'M LIVING ALONE NOW I NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP ME COMPANY!!!!???" They looked back seeing Jiriya jumping kicking his heels running to the girls of the village. Sakura Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

* * *

:_ Authors: oh those songs are by Evanesance if ya didn't know, first "Imaginary" second "Hello" well how did you like it? I wrote it in a rush I'm suppose to be grounded off the computer but you think I listen? lol you know I love you guys right? especially my viewers!!! Well g2g buhbyeyas luvyas muah!!_

_p.s spare me some ideas plz every little bit will help! Well luvyas muah! muah! Bye_

_Kagome_


	10. Fighting MemoriesNightmares

KagomeEschra: ok Sakura Sasuke you do the disclaimer now. 

Sasuke: you dobe just now starting this? Why what took so long?

KagomeEschra: well um I forgot about it ok!!! Uchiha!!! Who are you calling a DOBE!! That's Naruto!!! Not me!

Sasuke: I can call you whatever I want Kagome!!! And why am I a half dog demon? And Sakura a priestess?

KagomeEschra: well um I felt like writing you guys as like in the role of Inuyasha!! You got's some cute doggy ears now!!

Sasuke: I don't think their cute! Their annoying!! And this Kimono!!! And who's Inuyasha? (He pokes the black ears and they twitch along with his eye twitching at the sight)

KagomeEschra: a show I watch on adult swim.

Sakura: am I gonna get a chance to talk?

Sasuke: yeah when the dobeness shuts up!!!

KagomeEschra: OK!! TEME!!! Shut the hell up!!!

Sakura: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Silence sweat drops at the pink haired out of charaterness antics

Sakura: Ok then Kagome Eschra doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha if she did own Naruto would be entirely different.

Sasuke: thank Kami!!

KagomeEschra: What did you say Uchiha-teme!!?? That's it!!!! You're dead!!!!

Sasuke: I'm glad you don't own OUR SHOW! Because you'll make it all fluffy!!!

KagomeEschra so? What's a wrong with that? I'm a girl what do you expect?

Naruto: what the hell is going on here?

Sasuke & KagomeEschra: SHUT UP DOBE!!!

Sakura: here's the chapter while I'm killing these two with my super awesome cool powers!!! Yay!

**Chapter 7 (Fighting Memories/Nightmares)**

Sakura was singing very out of tune just to annoy you know who.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_ yeah _

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_ Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_ Listen to your heart When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do_

_ I don't know where you're going And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye_

_ Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide _

_yeah _

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_ The feeling of belonging to your dreams **Ooooof…….**_

"KAMI FORSAKEN!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?" Sakura said while lying on the ground being pushed off her skateboard by a very annoyed Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and said "you were singing out of tune, just to despite me! So it was annoying the hell out of me!" Sakura said "haha that teaches you!! Lalalalala listen to your heart when he's calling for yo-" Sasuke yelled with no emotion to his face what so ever "STOP SINGING!!!!" Sakura said "the well hell I won't!!!" Sasuke said "you just live to annoy me don't you!?" Sakura said "yep how did you know?" Sasuke said "just shut up and use your brain more than Naruto please do us all a favor." Sakura said "I wouldn't be talking!! SIT!!! Haha that's where you went dumb Sasuke-kun! You should have known better to get me mad! You know what I will do!!"

Kakashi said to Naruto"their getting close I see." Naruto said "what are you bind? Their fighting like fish and cats!" Kakashi said "as I recall the term phase is "Fighting like cats and dogs" not fighting like fish and cats." Naruto said "you what I mean!! But why do you say their getting along?" Kakashi said "that's how Sasuke gets along with people by arguing and teasing, saying you is annoying a burden and so on." Naruto said "I'm confused sensei." Kakashi said "I won't bother even trying to explain to you."

Naruto finally realized what Sasuke said earlier and said "TEME WHAT YOU CALL ME!!!!!??" that shut up both Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke said flatly "Dobe. So what? That's what your are" Naruto blew a fuse screaming "SASUKE-TEMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke and Naruto were having a staring contest with sparks to along with it. Sakura sighed and went rolling on her board once again catching up with her sensei that was preoccupied with his perverted book. Of course she was bored to death while the idiots have a staring contest while walking trying to catch up and Kakashi with his damn nose in the Kami forsaken book.

**Inner Sakura** "I need a girl to talk to!!! But nooo I get stuck with an all boy squad including the teacher that's perverted!!! Damn what are people going to think? Ooooooh I just love playing with Sasuke-kun's temper it's so funny when he almost blows his unemotional cover getting mad at me for being annoying! I'm going to get him out of that unemotional state one way or another!!! I swear it!!!" she gave an evil smile then a giggle.

**Inner Kakashi** what is she giggling about? I wonder if she will fall in love with Sasuke like Hitomi-chan did? Hitomi-chan never showed it but she had deep feelings for him. Sakura-chan does get along better with him than Hitomi and Sasuke ever did!!! Hmm…. I remember…..

_Flashback.  
"DUMB ASS HALF DEMON!!! YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!!!! I HATE YOU!!! TAKE THIS!!!" a very angry pink haired woman yelled at the Uchiha before her emotionless but angered at the priestess antics. Sasuke yelled "DUMB ASS ANNOYING BURDEN PRIESTESS!! STOP ANNOYING ME!!!!" The Priestess pushes the half demon over the cliff._

_End flashback….._

"Oh Kami don't let that happen again I remember Sasuke couldn't move for a few days, the ground wasn't soft according to all his injuries. As come to thought what were they fighting about anyways? But I have a different feeling about Sakura-chan she seems nicer than Hitomi-chan, and nicer to Sasuke for odd reason."

**Inner Sakura** "but these people has became my friends over just a few days especially Sasuke-kun even though he won't admit he's my friend but its true the way i see it. I know we don't talk heart too **I don't know if a heart**, we most of the time **argue**! But he protects me he doesn't have to though, I sure he can probably find another priestess that's his fan girl and find the jewels and keep them purified. But he seems to usually say "well I see I still have some use of you anyways" or "I didn't want your death be on my conscious" but I guess I consider him as a friend more than others like….. Well I remember when I was little even know in fact kids always use to pick on me because of my forehead and my hair.

_Flashback….._

_"Forehead!! Forehead!! You should have stayed in bed!! And instead showing big fat ugly head!! Pink Hair Pink Hair!! How very awkward! Just please let you hair hang forward and let us cut your hair!!!" A crowd of chanting kids surrounding a pink haired little girl balled up in the middle of the elementary lunch room bruises all over her tears running down her cheeks. The little girl screamed "STOP!! IT!!! PLEASE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" They still continued chanting. She huddled up her knees to her chest rocking shielding the noise that she heard. She kept repeating over and over again "Please please just stop……"_

_End…._

"Sasuke-kun isn't that bad comparing him to that."

Kakashi said "Sakura-chan what a wrong?" Sakura was looking down at the ground with sadness in her eyes the adverted them up to her sensei. And said "nothing! Sensei!!" Kakashi said "come Sakura-chan I can tell you're sad about something! What is it?" Sakura quickly came up with an excuse and said "um I guess I'm home sick." she lied it didn't fool Kakashi. But he played along and said "you know soon enough this place will seem like a second home to you." Sakura nodded and looked back at the two morons staring at each other with lighting going into each others vision, while walking trying to beat each other at being a step further than the other, Sakura smiled sweetly at them.

Naruto bumped into Sasuke to get his attention and said into his ear "Sakura-chan is smiling at us for some odd reason what you think it's about?" Sasuke said "like I would know dobe." Naruto waved at Sakura as Sasuke smirked then looked away. Sakura waved back and smiled again.

**Inner Sakura** "yeah they are my friends. I'm glad, for the truth I'm really in no rush to get back home; yeah I miss my family but don't have that many friends except Maori and Lexi."

Later that night…….

Sakura was looking up at the sky listening to her CD player, comparing her life with some lyrics to the song "Hurt"

**Inner Sakura** "this reminds me too much of my dad I better watch it, or I'll start crying."

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face You told me how proud you were, but I walked away If only I knew what I know today Ooh, ooh I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done Forgive all your mistakes There's nothing I wouldn't do To hear your voice again Sometimes I wanna call you But I know you won't be there Ohhhhh I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself by hurting you

"It has been a year since you died dad, and I regret pushing you away, you just tried to tell me how proud you were of me defending myself against the other kids, and I pushed you away saying "what the hell do you know? I've been through this my entire life!!" but that car wreck sent mom and me and Akio into oblivion, I wonder are you watching over us?"

Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep. With everybody asleep a slinky snake slithered around the gang biting the only two which was Sasuke and Sakura that seemed not to be bothered by it, it seemed like they didn't feel it. And the snake slithered away up into a tree a couple yards away. Then met a face which was covered with a white mask and black cloak. (Anbu out fit if you didn't realize it by the description. lol) The snake spoke "Master Kabuto the poison is in effect they should be falling into darkness soon." Kabuto replied "good the plan is set into work, soon as they start dreaming slipping into their nightmares giving up to their sadness, fear, hatred, they'll die in their sleep, and Orochimmaru will be pleased."

**In The dreams…..**

Sakura was running from she didn't know she just knew to run. She ran into a palace like place, her heart was beating out of her chest, she was to scared to look back she didn't know why. She ran into a bedroom that's where she saw blood splashing on her where she slipped and fell, she screamed she looked over at the window seeing a boy holding something, then the light hit them it was a beautiful woman, and the boy was crying not paying any mind to Sakura. Sakura got up and the blood mysteriously disappeared and walked over to the boy, she put her hand on his shoulder, he jerked up looking at her with tears running down his face from the onyx eyes they had came from.

Sakura was startled by realizing who it was and said "Sasuke-kun?" The boy sniffled with sadness said "yes how did you know my name?" Sakura said "um you mean you don't remember…." **Inner Sakura** "wait if he's a kid? How could that be? And the blood disappeared soon as I got up, this must be a dream!" Sakura said "no time to explain we have to get out of here!" Sasuke said "no I won't leave my mother!" Sakura was shocked and looked at the woman she was beautiful, Sasuke took after her a lot she thought. She kneeled down beside Sasuke and took him into an embrace and said "shhh its okay." she didn't know why she was doing this but something was telling her to do so, while Sasuke was crying on her shoulder smothering his face into her shirt leaving the salty liquid soaking the black shirt, the room started to fade into darkness. Sakura took his hand having him to run; Sasuke asked "where are we? Why is it so dark?" Sakura said "I don't know but all I know is to run, stay close to me." Sasuke said "why are you doing this? You don't know me?" Sakura said "I know you more than you know Sasuke-kun, who ever it is chasing us!!! I sense them getting closer!!!"

Sakura picked up Sasuke and ran faster and faster but there was no use every where they would go was only darkness and them getting closer and closer. All the sudden Sakura felt a pain going up her back then fell send Sasuke through the air. Sakura tried to get up but fell right back down with that throbbing pain that was in flicked on her. She screamed in pain and saw blood. her blood flow into a puddle underneath her. She said "s-aassuke-kkun? W-Where a-are y-you?" He head fell down onto the floor; she thought she was going to die forgetting that it was a dream in all, where the pain felt so real. She felt like she was being picked up she adverted her eyes up at the figure and saw the teenaged form of Sasuke of course with no emotion to his face.

Sakura stuttered "S-Sasuke-k-un?" Sasuke said "save it you need to save up what energy you have left." Sasuke yelled "Tiger Fire!" he sliced the dark back ground with his claws easily, showing some light of a PLAYGROUND? Sakura's wombs healed she got down looking at the scene saying "how could this be? This place? No! No! I don't want to be here!" Sasuke asked "where are we?" Sakura came to realize it was a dream and said "I think we're dreaming or me I don't know but this place is a nightmare for me I need to get out of here." Sasuke said "I think I'm dreaming too Sakura, last thing I remember is going to sleep under a tree then…. ok how do we get out of here?" **Inner Sasuke** "then I remember seeing my mother die in my arms once again," Sasuke looked at Sakura she was shocked out of her mind as she looked at a crowd running towards her Sasuke tried to move her but she couldn't. Sakura tried to move her self but it was like she was glued.

The crowd soon swept over them leaving Sasuke and Sakura struggling to keep a hold of each others hand Sakura said "SASUKE-KUN!! I CANT HOLD ON!!!!" Sakura was moving where her feet were un glued for some reason. Sasuke said "SAKURA DON'T LET GO!! WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER!!!" But they lost there touch soon as he said that sweeping Sakura off into the crowd. The crowd let up, Sasuke was soon on the search for Sakura.

He was running down the streets following her scent. He soon came to a place with kids in the yard playing laughing. He jumped the fence that was blocking him from them but the kids didn't pay a mind to him. Sasuke was sniffing the air for the girl's scent she was close to close but he couldn't see her. His ear twitch at the sound of a girl screaming "STOP IT PLEASE STOP!!!" Sasuke thought this voice sounded familiar and ran to the aid.

Sasuke looked at a crowd of kids no older than six kicking a little girl that was on the ground balled up crying bleeding bruised from head to toe. The kids were chanting "Forehead!! Forehead!! You should have stayed in bed!! And instead showing big fat ugly head!! Pink Hair Pink Hair!! How very awkward! Just please let you hair hang forward and let us cut your hair!!!" Sasuke said "pink hair?!" He jumped in the middle of the kids supporting the girl in his arms that fit so neatly. The girl was kicking and screaming "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!!!" Sasuke knew soon as he touched her that it was Sakura no doubt about it her scent told him that. Sasuke said "I'm not going to hurt you Sakura." She looked up at him with tears running down her face with shock looking into his eyes. She latched onto his neck for dear life saying "I don't know you!! But thank you!"

Sasuke said "you don't remember me?" Sakura said "should I? I don't remember seeing you before?" Inner Sasuke "she don't remember me, this kid is Sakura I'm sure of it! This dream is trying to tare her apart! Did this really happen to her?" Sakura was jerked up by a boy looked older than her by the arm throwing her across the cement. The boy said "BILLBOARD BROW!! COME ON GET UP AND FIGHT!!!" Sakura was crying. Sasuke soon got up hitting this kid in the head knocking him out Sasuke said "don't you ever touch her again!!" Sakura kept hearing a heart beat in her head slowly memories came flowing back. Her dad….. The scenery change once again to a hospital with Sakura sitting in the waiting room. Sasuke said "where are we?" Sakura looked at him crying and said "y-you? H-How? You're in a hospital."

A doctor came out and said "Haruno Family!" Sakura jumped up and ran to her with the rest of her little family, and Sasuke following behind. The doctor said "I-I'm sorry he didn't survive." **Inner Sasuke** "who didn't survive?" Sasuke was confused while looking at Sakura collapsing onto the floor drowning in her own tears saying "NO DADDY!!! PLEASE!!! NO!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!" **Inner Sasuke** "it was her dad? Her dad died?" Sakura was still crying in many of childhood forms, ages five, six, seven, fourteen. Sasuke was changing too but only in the forms of three and seven.

The place went dark again, with the children back to back crying the room was spinning until a snake appeared hissing. The kids huddled up embracing each other crying. Sasuke looked at the snake wide eyed concentrating on its eyes, he recognized them transferring back into his teenage form with the sword transformed and said "THOSE EYES I HAVE SEEN THEM BEFORE!! THE DAY HITOMI SEALED ME!!! HER EYES TURN INTO YOURS!!!! Sakura? Get up embrace your fear and sadness" Sakura nodded as she stood up changing into her old self with bow and arrow in hand. Sakura yelled "THIS IS JUST A DREAM!!!! YOU CAN'T HURT US!!!" the snake said "on contraire cherry blossom I can." Sasuke snarled shielding Sakura saying "how can that be!!? This is just a figment of the mind!!"

The snake said "did you ever stop to realize why you two was in the same dream at the same time? Why would that be? Hmm because it's a poison I inflected on you in the real world! Even though you embraced your nightmares with the help of each other, which that came into a change in plan, I'll have to kill you myself." it was charging at them. Sasuke said "embrace your fear Sakura." Sakura nodded and said "what about yours?" Sasuke said "I've had mine embraced, I never really was scared of what this thing thought I was." The sword started to sizzle and sounding like birds chirping with lighting blazed bouncing off it. Sakura stretched out her bow ready to fire. All at once with Sakura's arrow strike at the beast and Sasuke with his new found power Chidori. Sasuke yelled "CHIDORI!!" whipping it through its throat. The room went light.

**In the real world…….**

Sasuke and Sakura jerked up and said "it was only a dream!" They looked at each other and said "you had the same dream?" Sakura said "Chidori?" Sasuke said "death, hurt?" they Both nodded then interrupted by a scream of death from the distance.

**With Kabuto……**

Kabuto said "well well I see we have some smart ones here….. This will be interesting." he said while watching the snake burn out of sight.

_So how did you guys like it? I again had to write it fast I forgot about this story so yeah if any grammar errors my apologies…. Well I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, but it's ok! Ok so as you all know the "Wind Scar" now is known in my version as you guys well know "Chidori" yeah couldn't think of any other names to call it. Lol well g2g buhbyeyas luvyas!! Muah!!!_

_♥-Kagome-♥_


	11. Kusanagi The Sword and A New Friend?

KagomeEschra: you know what Sasuke-kun? I ♥ you Sasuke-kun!! I won't ever attempt to throw you over the side of the cliff again, and Sakura-chan try to kill me afterwards! I just ♥ you to death!  
Sasuke sweat dropped 

Sasuke: hn! uh huh yeah I'll believe it when I see it Kagome! It actually looked like I was about to throw you!

Sakura: you know Sasuke-kun you're the one causing it this time again! So I might be the one throwing you over now!!

Sasuke jumped on top of the tree sweat dropping scarily.

Sasuke: I'll shut up Sakura, no need for the killing or telling me to sit. Sasuke mumbled why am I afraid of Sakura?! She use to be so weak."

Sakura: I heard that!!!

Sasuke; I'll shut up!

KagomeEschra: haha the Uchiha scared!!! In your face!!

Sakura: KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!

KagomeEschra: ok ok I'll shut up!!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan why did you do that for?! Throwing me over the cliff like that!!!

KagomeEschra: hehe it wasn't her…..

Naruto: hm!! IM NOT LOVED WAAAAAHH!!!

KagomeEschra: oh shut up Kyuubi boy! We love you!! Hehe we love trying to kill you.

Naruto: why do you guy's .want to kill me I never done anything to you!!? Great Ramen God!! Please strike them down please!!!

Sakura: because you annoy the hell out of us!! And shut up about this Ramen God Shit!! (hits him in the head)

Sasuke: anyway Kagome doesn't own Naruto/OUR SHOW!! I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY CALLED IT THAT!! or Inuyasha

Chapter 8 (Kusanagi The Sword and A New Friend?)

The next morning……

Sakura said "Sasuke-kun did we really dream that last night or did I hear the snake from our dream scream?" Sasuke said "no we wasn't, I smelled it from a few yards away with another scent with it." Sakura said "you won't tell anyone what happened in my part of the dream will you?" Sasuke said "not until you tell me if that was true? What happened to you?" Sakura said "yeah actually it did, I grew up being toured by other kids about my forehead and my hair color, until I started defending myself when I was twelve." Sasuke said "and your father?" Sakura said" well he died a year ago in a car wreck, didn't have a chance to survive it either. Too much damage." Sasuke said "hn what's a car? Remember I'm not from your time." Sakura said "well it's a metal thing that drives people around to destinations. Um so where I told you about my dream how about yours?" Sasuke said "hn well its common knowledge to tell you after being told yours, well my brother you know him very well Itachi murdered my whole clan when I was seven that's about it." Sakura shivered at the thought of Itachi kissing her! Said "THAT BASTARD KISSED ME I REMEMBERED HIM VERY WELL YUCK!!! Oh I'm sorry. It must have been hard on you since you were seven." Sasuke said "not really Lady Yuna Yuri and Hitomi's mother took me in and I grew up with them."

Sakura said "oh so you and Hitomi was close? Not that I care or anything" Sakura feeling a little jealous and she didn't realize it. Sasuke said "no not really she kept things to her self as did I." Sakura said "did Hitomi really look like me?" Sasuke said "kindly." Sakura said "this is funny." Sasuke said "what's funny?" Sakura said "we're actually talking not arguing for once." Sasuke said "so? I can talk like any other person." Sakura said "it's funny that I thought you were the biggest jerk I have ever met, but come to think about it when I talk to you you're actually nice." Sasuke said "hn you never wanted to ask me any questions for me to talk to you. Half of the time you're annoying the shit out of me! For your information I'm not nice." Sakura said "well I thought you never wanted to talk to me, I'm annoying as you say, and well you're not completely nice, but I can tolerate you, not like Naruto and the kids that picked on me." Sasuke said "I can stand you when you're not annoying and all but you have your ups and downs, like your snoring!"

Sakura said "what about my snoring!?" Sasuke said "you snore loud Sakura! that's what I'm talking about!" Sakura said "throw a pillow over my head if it's bothering you so much!! I don't care I'll be glad to have an extra pillow!!" Sasuke smirked and said coolly "oh I'll throw one over your head to smother you" he walked off getting in front of her. She got frustrated and said "UCHIHA!! THAT'S IT!!!" she jumped on his back trying to choke him pulling him by his chicken hair. But instead they both fell over the hill beside the path which was the path that Naruto and Kakashi was taking ahead. Sakura was screaming on top of her lungs. When they hit the bottom Sakura flew on top of Sasuke knocked out for a few moments as Sasuke trying to gain back his senses looking at the sky. Sakura woke up feeling some muscular chest where the warmth was coming from. She looked up at the raven hair boy that was dazed looking at the sky. Sakura said "Sasuke-kun? sorry I'm easily angered." Sasuke annoyed said "I am too, I hate to admit it I understand, but you will pay for that." Sakura was looking in his eyes as he did hers. Inner Sasuke "she has beautiful eyes, Ohhhhh!!! Snap out of it Sasuke!!! don't be thinking this shit yuck!!!!" Inner Sakura "he has the most mysterious beautiful eyes that I've ever seen, Damn it!!! Sakura knock back into your senses!!! He's looking at you!!! He's probably thinking WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING STARRING AT HIM LIKE I AM!!!! STOP IT!!!"

Kakashi and Naruto came running down the hill they came to a halt when the saw the two. Kakashi said "maybe their little bit friendlier than I thought, Hitomi-chan never made it that far, and maybe this one is more sexu…." Sakura yelled "DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!!! WHO EVER IT IS!!!" Sakura looked at him and jerked up and said "ITS NOT LIKE THAT OK!!? I FELL ON TOP OF HIM WHEN WE WAS ROLLING DOWN THE HILL!!!" Kakashi said "that don't explain the blushes that both of you are wearing." Naruto fell over passed out. Sakura said "both?" she looked back at Sasuke with a tiny hint of blush going across his face looking to the other direction. Sasuke looked at them and said "what?" Kakashi said "nothing we'll just have to have a talk later Sasuke." he had an expression on his face like fathers speech we need to talk about the birds and the bees talk. at him. Sasuke was dumbfounded. Sakura said "you nasty ass!!! Sensei!!! Pervert!!!!" Kakashi said "well you two looked like that, so I expected the expected." Sasuke finally got what they were discussing and said "HELL NO!! I WOULD NEVER!! PERVERT!!!" Kakashi said "whatever……if she ends up pregnant with a demon dog's baby, don't come to me." Sakura and Sasuke fell backwards. Sakura said "there's no convincing him we was not doing what he thought!!! Pervert!!!" Sasuke said "yeah Kakashi is like that, but come to mind he never expected Hitomi and me, I wonder why?" Sakura said "I don't know was those books out back then?" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura said "that's why." Sakura got up brushing her self off and offered him her hand. Sasuke said "what's that for?" Sakura said "it's a beginning of me making it up to you, after that little incident." Sasuke said "hn I don't need your help." Sakura said "I'm going to get this off my conscience if you like or not." she grabbed his hand and jerked him up.

Sasuke said "where did you get that strength from?" Sakura grinned and said "as my mom says don't anger me or my inner self will come out with monstrous power." Sasuke said "pssh believe that when I see it your to weak, you probably put some chakra in that grip." Sakura had fire going out of her ears at that thought that she was weak and needing help from chakra every little bit. Sakura yelled "SASUKE!!! I'M GOING TO RAM A STICK UP YOUR ASS SO FAR THAT EVEN YOU CAN'T GET IT OUT!!!" Sasuke said "hn" Sakura said "SIT!!" Sasuke went face down in the dirt as Sakura stomped over his body then jumped on his head. Sasuke mumbled "why do I forget that every damn time? For shits sake!!!" Naruto woke and said "what happened last thing I saw was Sakura-chan on top of you. Very provocative way. If you get my saying." Sasuke pulled his head out of the dirt and said "don't…say…a word…..or……die……Pervert!!!!" Naruto said "word." Sasuke jerked up and ran after Naruto with Naruto saying "OH SHIT WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!!" Sasuke said "IM GOING TO KILL YOU N.A.R.U.T.O!!!!" Naruto went running up the hill passing Kakashi reading his book then running in front of Sakura and said "tell your mad dog man to stop trying to kill me Sakura-chan!!" Sakura said "he's not mine!!!! And you'll shut up if you don't want me killing you as well. N.A.R.U.T.O!!!" Naruto said "that's my name don't wear it out!!!!" Sakura and Sasuke said "SURE THE HELL OF A TIME TO BE A SMART ASS N.A.R.U.T.O!!!!" Kakashi said "come on now you guys no need to fight we all know that Naruto is a knuckle head idiot!!" Sakura shrugged and said "true." Sasuke smirked and said "hn whatever." Sasuke got annoyed with a flea biting and slapped the side of his face sending a flea prompting to the ground. Then it jumped on Sakura sucking her blood from her nose. Sakura yelled "go suck Naruto's blood!!!" she picked it up and threw it at Naruto. The flea screamed "Lady Sakura Master Sasuke it's me!! Iruka!!" Sakura said "I don't care you don't suck my blood and get away with it!!

Later that night……..

Iruka said "ok Master Sasuke I have come here to tell you about your sword." Sasuke glanced at him out the corner of his eye and said "hn I'm listening go on." Iruka said "well the Kusanagi is the sword that your father Master Fagaku Uchiha forged from his right fang, can destroy one hundred demons with one swipe of the "Chidori" or as other demons have name for it "The Thousand Chirp Birds" I know I know sounds stupid but that's what they say, the person that forged this weapon name is Azuma Sarutobi." Kakashi let out a small laugh and said "so the previous Hokage's son became a sword maker, interesting." Sasuke smirked and said "so the old man had a son? I didn't know that."

Kakashi said "yeah Sarutobi was killed by the snake demon Orochimmaru few years ago." Sasuke said "so that's where that woman Tusande came in huh?" Kakashi nodded. Iruka said "ahem! As I was saying, have you used the Chidori yet Master Sasuke?" Sasuke said "no" inner Sasuke said "I can't tell him I dreamed and I used it to kill a snake, he'll think I'm crazy." Iruka said "have you used blood of a human to activate yet?" Sasuke nodded as Sakura did as well. Iruka said "ok I'll explain how to use it, well when you're endured in battled focus your demonic or chakra in your case into the blade, and listen to the chirps of the power colliding with the evil aura from your opponent, then slash to through your foe." Sasuke said "hn sounds easy." Iruka said "you can only use it once or twice or it could kill you, but in your fathers great work he can use it countless times." Sasuke said "I'm better than him I bet you I can use it more than that."

Iruka said while jumping off "it's your funeral believe what you want." Kakashi said "well that was interesting." Sakura said "well I'll make dinner you guys." Kakashi said "with what? we don't have anything after Naruto ate all the ramen you brought!!" Sakura said "well he didn't realize I had more than ramen, I have chips, um more ramen in my secret stash, and to drink other than water I brought pop." Naruto said "RAMEN IS MY GOD FROM NOW ON!!! Um you had more oh please oh please let me have it Sakura-chan." Sakura said "fat chance!! You ate five weeks worth of it last night like hell I let you have the last of it we're hungry too you know!!!" Naruto said "that wasn't much, I was still hungry." everybody sweat dropped. Sakura started cooking until she heard rustling in the bushes she took out a kunai looking in that direction then threw it. Sasuke yelled "what's going on over there Sakura?!" Sakura said "nothing much a little spy that's all." Sakura heard crying coming from the woods. She yelled "Sasuke-kun there's someone crying over here in the bushes, mind assisting me?" Sasuke sat up and went over to her, his ear twitch at the sound of crying. Sakura walked in looking through the bushes. Sakura gasped and yelled "Sasuke-kun get my medical bag we've got a little demon child injured over here!!"

Sasuke said "what a demon child?" Sakura came out holding a little fox demon in her arms like a baby, crying with cuts and bruises and his tail dripping with blood. Sasuke came back with a bag in hand. Sakura worked on him with healing chakra and some herbs. Sakura said "thank you Sasuke-kun. What type of demon is he?" Sasuke said "fox or kauri in other words." Sakura said "hey little guy mind telling your name?" she said stroking his black hair. The little demon fluttered his lavender eyes open to her and said very quietly "Y-Y-Yuki w-what's y-yours?" Sakura said "Sakura and this is Sasuke, tell me what happened to you? Did I hit you with my kunai?" Yuki shook his head and said "a demon named Zabuza killed my parents and tried to kill me, I just got away with my life." Sakura had a flash of memories going through her head of Zabuza he's the reason she's here. Sakura stuttered "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Sasuke said "it's going to be ok Sakura, he won't harm you."

Yuki struggled to set up but fell back down. Sakura said "Yuki stay with us we'll protect you." Yuki shook his head and said "he'll come after you if I stay." Sakura said "he's already after us, it doesn't matter. Even if he wasn't after us I would still insist you staying anyways." Sasuke said "why should we trust this fox demon Sakura? He might be working for Zabuza, to get a hold of one of the shards." Sakura shook her head and said "I trust him, and plus he's just a mere child, what all can he do?" Sasuke said "your to soft Sakura, I'm keeping an eye on him." Yuki started crying again saying "f-f-f-father……m-m-m-mother." Sakura picked him up and cuddled him into her arms like a baby and said "shhh its alright don't cry." inner Sasuke "she done that to me well my younger self in our dream last night, she's got a good heart, that can send her in to trouble, but I have to admit she is soothing her voice her smell those eyes AHHHHH!! WHAT AM I SAYING!!!?" Sasuke in person banging his head with both fist knocking the thought out of his head. Sakura giggled and said "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Sasuke came to realize what he was doing. Sasuke said "none of your concern." Sakura said "you're the one that's making you seem like you're insane." Sasuke ignored that comment.

Sakura finishing dinner handing Yuki to Sasuke to hold, and Sasuke not really liking it but did. Sakura threw in the ramen in the boiling water. And Naruto over the pot smelling it. Sakura took the spoon she was stirring it with and hit Naruto in the head. She said "NARUTO!!! STOP TRYING TO EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD!!! KAMI!! HELP THIS BOY!" Naruto said "Sakura-chan!!! I want ramen!!! It's my god!!! It's so delicious!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes and poured the ramen into a cup giving it to Naruto. Naruto jumped up praising Kami for his food. Then Sakura handed some to Kakashi and Sasuke that was currently holding the little fox demon in his hands. Sakura sat down and started to eat until Sasuke interrupted and said "ahem the little runt here you can take him now you know." Sakura said "oh but it's so cute you actually look like a good father!" inner Sakura giggled and said "that'll do it he'll blow a fuse. I love my work." Sasuke said "TAKE THE LITTLE RUNT, OR I'LL THROW HIM IN THE BUSHES!!" Sakura said "ok gees can't take a joke worth shit!!" she took him out of his arms and curled him up in hers like it's her new born child.

Inner Sasuke "she looks like she would be a good mother, AHHHHH! GET THAT OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" The little demon woke up and said "I need to go you'll be endangered if I stay." Sakura giggled and said "you just said that little one, your staying with us, here eat." Sakura was feeding the demon her food. He had half she had half.

After they was done eating Sakura was ready for bed while the others was already asleep. The fox couldn't sleep so he just looked at the moon. Sakura said "you can't sleep?" Yuki nodded. Sakura started humming and holding him close rocking him back and forth then started singing.

When I see your smile Tears roll down my face

I can't replace And now that I'm strong

I have figured out How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole world

Please don't throw that away cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay,

you'll stay Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be ok Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Sakura sang little Yuki to sleep, she thought she was the only one awake at this time but she wasn't to her surprise little dog demon Sasuke was listening enjoying the little concert she had thrown. Sasuke smirked and inner said "she does sing great but I'll never say that out loud." Sakura said "I know your awake Sasuke-kun." Sasuke jumped and said "how did you know?" Sakura said "I know these things." Sasuke said "will I ever figure you out Sakura?" Sakura said "nope maybe nah yes no um I don't know." she giggled. Sasuke smirked and said "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said "not until I figure you out Sasuke-kun." she stuck out her tong out at him. Sasuke sweat dropped and said "you're acting like an immature child." Sakura said "well I never really had a child hood with all those kids picking on me and things, so I guess I'll start acting like it now." she giggled. Sasuke smirked and said "what's the difference back then with kids picking on you then now? are they still?" Sakura said "well I started fighting back, punching the kids out and shit getting suspended all the time, hey come to thought I think I'm suspended now, yay! I have no worry about getting behind!!"

Sasuke raised and eye brow and said "suspended?" Sakura said "oh right! Um it's a punishment from school for doing something wrong." Sasuke said "like being shunned from the ninja academy?" Sakura said"yeah something like that, so there was a Ninja Academy?" Sasuke nodded. Sasuke said "so what age were you when you started fighting back?" Sakura said "twelve some eleven, I've put some in the hospital, broke a few noses but that's about it." Sasuke said "hn sounds like you have an interesting day then." Sakura said "lonely but it gets interesting sometimes when my friend Lexi and me gets into fights." Sasuke said "so you're a fighter?" Sakura said "yeah kindly." Sasuke said "hn go to bed we're leaving early so we can get a lead on Zabuza." Sakura nodded and lay down next to Yuki and cuddled with him. Sasuke soon drifted off to sleep.

Later that night…..

Yuki woke up and dug in Sakura's bag and got out the jewel and went running until "HEY LET ME DOWN!!!"

Haha cliffy Sorry for the late update!!! Ok Will Yuki get away with the jewel? Is he a friend or foe? Is Sasuke going to push his Chakra and demonic power to the edge with Kusanagi? We'll will soon find out!!! Please keep on reading!!!! I love my viewers!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! Well got to go I hate school!!!! Luvyas buhhyeyas muah!!!!

♥Kagome♥


End file.
